La vengeance de Kazu
by JekoOh
Summary: Kazu est une goule à l'unique œil bleu. Il y a près de 10 ans, il a été enfermé dans la prison de Cochléa. Il ruminait sa vengeance depuis toujours dans le but de retrouver Lize et de reprendre ce que cette goinfre lui a volé...
1. Prologue

**Kazu**

 **Coucou! :D J'ai trouvé une inspiration dans le manga Tokyo Ghoul... Héhé...**

 **Donc voilà! Histoire sur Tokyo Ghoul! :D**

 **Bon en gros ce que j'ai fais, j'ai inventé quelque personnage (Dont Kazu) et d'autres vont venir. Mais j'en reprendrais quand même qui sont dans l'histoire original, sinon ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt... Je compte ESSAYER de poster un chapitre par semaine! :D**

 **J'ai oublier ce que je voulais dire ici... Pourtant j'avais un paquet de truc a dire mais je ne m'en souviens plus c'est dingues...**

 **Bon ben du coup bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Centre de détention de Goules, Cochlea._

Tout était parfaitement calme, pas de débordement de la part des goules, pas de maltraitance de la part des gardiens, tout était parfait.

Même Kazu était calme, et pourtant, le calmer n'était pas chose aisée. Cette goule est spéciale et très étudiée. Il a une particularité, il n'ouvre jamais ses yeux. Cela fait déjà dix ans que l'on essaie de comprendre la raison de cette abstinence. Mais rien n'y fait, ils sont comme collé.

Quelques inspecteurs du CCG accompagné d'un garde à temps plein faisaient le tour du centre pour vérifier si tout se passait bien.

Un des inspecteurs, Kenko, qui était régulièrement raillé par Kazu, s'étonnait de ne rien entendre de sa part.

Ils décidèrent, avec le gardes, d'ouvrir la cellule, au moins pour vérifier que tout allait bien. A leurs grande surprise, il dormait, tourné contre le mur. Sa respiration était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. Cela fait bien des années qu'il est dans cette prison, mais il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état.

\- Il doit avoir faim. Dit Kenko.

\- Bien fait ! Ca l'apprendra à tuer des humains pour se nourrir, il en a bien asser mangé ! Aller sortez inspecteur, je vais devoir refermer.

Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la porta déjà à la serrure. Kenko le regardait, méfiant. Les inspecteurs partirent au loin. Sourire aux lèvres, le garde regarda Kazu et entra dans la cellule.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et se mit à le planter dans sa peau. Il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de la victime, il ne bronchait pas, peut être habituée à ces maltraitances à répétions.

Le tortionnaire le retourna. Sur son ventre au pouvait voir de nombreuse cicatrice, certaine était encore ouverte.

\- Tu n'as pas réussis à te guérir entièrement ? Tu t'affaiblis, peut-être aurais-tu faim ? Un humain te ferait certainement plaisir… Malheureusement pour toi, nous n'en tuons pas ici…

Il le traina par terre jusqu'à l'installer sur une chaise en bois très peu confortable. La goule fut attachée et bâillonnée.

Le garde essayait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de le torturer. L'hémoglobine coulait dans la cellule jusqu'à retapisser tout le parterre et les murs.

Mais toujours rien, ni ses yeux, ni sa bouche ne bougeait. Comme si il aimait ce qu'on lui affligeait.

Des heures passèrent.

Kazu fut laissé seul dans la pièce. Le garde semblait l'avoir abandonné sur la chaise, toujours attaché.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du martyr, suivit d'un rire qui allait de plus en plus fort.

Cette folie dura jusqu'au lendemain matin, ou il revit le geôlier prêt à reproduire ses faits de la veille.

\- Je ne parle peut être plus beaucoup, mais j'ai su attendre mon moment.

Le garde le regarda, très étonné de cette soudaine prise de parole. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Il pensait que ses yeux s'était peut être ouvert en même temps que sa bouche. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son visage.

\- Tu m'as craché dessus ! Espèce de sale goule dégueulasse !

Il s'essuya le front fou de rage, dans un élan de spontanéité, il attrapa un marteau et frappa Kazu en plein visage. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Quoi ? Tu… En réalité tu ne sens rien c'est ça ? Depuis le début je t'inflige tout ça et tu n'as jamais réagis… C'est parce que tu ne sens rien ? Répond moi !

Le rictus sur les lèvres de l'éclopé énervait fortement le garde prêt à tout pour le blesser.

\- De tout façon tu es faible… La preuve, tes cicatrices sont intactes !

\- Oui… Et je crois que, grâce à toi, je vais remédier à ça !

\- Tu as attendu dix ans… Tu me dégoute…

A ces mots, Kazu se libéra de ses chaines et sauta sur le garde.

\- J'vais t'bouffer !

Il le mordu d'abord à l'épaule, puis dévora son bras tout entier. Déjà là, il se sentait revivre, ses cicatrices se refermaient. Il l'avait fini, le garde fut mangé vivant.

Tout ce vacarme attira les autres gardes. Le CCG avait été appelé en renfort. L'alerte sonnait dans tout le bâtiment.

Il était temps à présent, temps de venger les siens. Il libéra toute les goules présente de le centre de détention.

Kazu était très fort, malgré ses yeux fermés il réussissait à tuer les gardes voulant contrer ses plans mais se fut sans compter sur les inspecteurs du CCG armé de leurs quinques, tuant toute les goules pouvant se trouver sur leur passage.

Monsieur Mado épaulé d'Amon étaient là, eux aussi.

Le sang des goules et humains coulait partout. Ce qui rendait Kazu encore plus fou.

Il sautait partout, faisant plusieurs victimes en seulement quelques minutes.

Il s'arrêta net devant Mado. Il avait déjà sorti sa quinques et était prêt à se battre.

\- Alors le vieux, j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais voir mes yeux ?

\- Bien sûr mais je le verrais au moment où je t'aurais égorgé l'aveugle !

Un combat commença entre Kazu et Mado, ils étaient presque de force égales. Amon vint en renfort. C'était devenu inégale. Maintenant, c'était le moment, la goule mystérieuse ouvrit enfin ses yeux.

Quel fut la stupeur de voir que l'œil gauche n'était pas rouge comme toute les autres goules, mais qu'il était bleu.

\- Quoi ? Mais… C'est impossible !

\- Tait-toi Amon, yeux bleu ou rouge, c'est une goule et nous l'anéantirons !

\- Comme ça tu n'as pas peur de savoir ce que je peux faire avec ça ?

Mado ne répondit pas à la provocation de Kazu. Il lui fonça dessus avec une vitesse telle que même un guépard n'arriverait pas à le suivre.

\- Vas-y approche vieux débris…

Kazu ferma son œil droit, ne laissant que le bleu fonctionné. Derrière lui un énorme Kagune bleu apparu. Bien plus imposant que ceux des autres goules.

Mado s'arrêta net en face de lui, bouche baie.

\- Alors tu me reconnais maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et appuya sur le bouton de sécurité pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu comprends vite… Tu as de la chance, j'ai déjà mangé aujourd'hui…

Kazu sortit du centre et respira l'air de la liberté.

Mado était toujours sous le choc, tout ce qu'a réussis à articuler Amon fut un léger pourquoi. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Ils laissèrent filer la goule a l'œil bleu.

Dans son étonnement, Amon entendit un rire sinistre provenant de dehors.

\- Le revoilà Amon… C'est lui…

* * *

 **Voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Si ça t'a fait sourire... Ben t'es un grand malade! Mais je t'aime bien quand même.. :D Tu peux quand même poster une petite review, surtout une constructive... :D J'adore celle là! ^^**

 **Si t'aimais pas ben... Dit moi pourquoi! :D**

 **Si t'aimais bien... Tu peux aussi mettre une review... Enfin si tu veux... J'oblige personne... Mais fais quand même attention parce que j'ai une tronçonneuse chez moi, enfin je dis ça je dis rien.. :)))**

 **Et si tu vois des fautes d'orthographes dis le moi! Je sais pas si je l'ai ai toute vue.. :/**

 **A bientôôôôôôôôt pour la suite! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - Enfin libre!

_**B**_ _ **onjour! Bon... oui je suis partie longtemps... Par manque de motivation... Oui... Je sais que lorsqu'on écrit une histoire ou que l'on crée quelque chose c'est avant tout pour soi. Mais chez moi ça marche pas comme ça, il me faut un petit truc pour avancer, que ce soit négatif ou positif. Et là! C'était positif! :D Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les deux reviews qui m'ont encouragée! mD**_

 _ **Bon... Sur ce je veux laisse sur ce chapitre que j'ai pondu... :) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur :)**_

 _ **Être a la hauteur**_ ** _De ce qu'on vous demande,_**  
 ** _Ce que les autres attendent,_**  
 ** _Et surmonter sa peur_**  
 ** _D'être à la hauteur_**  
 ** _Du commun des mortels,_**  
 ** _Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,_**  
 ** _Et avoir à cœur_**  
 ** _D'être à la hauteur_**

 ** _Je m'excuse... Vraiment... J'étais obligée... Désolé... Lisez le texte au lieu de lire mes imbécilités s'il vous plait... Parce que la c'est... Comment dire... Ca va trop loin..._**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE! :D_**

 **Chapitre 1 : Enfin libre!**

 _Quartier général du CCG, 16h00._

Mado était assis en face de son bureau, il parcourait tous les dossiers ayant un rapport avec la goule qu'il avait vu la veille.

Il n'entendit pas Amon rentrer dans son bureau. Celui-ci s'installa en face de lui, porte document à la main.

\- Monsieur Mado ? Vous allez bien ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai retrouvé l'identité du gardien dévoré hier…

Mado leva les yeux de son écran et soupira longuement.

\- Je pense que dans les circonstances dans lesquels nous nous trouvons, l'identité de cette victime n'est pas très importantes, Amon.

L'inspecteur regardait son mentor de plus en plus étonné, plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête, mais il avait compris que le moment n'était pas le bon pour les poser. Il regardait Mado devenir fou à lire des centaines de document à propos de ce fameux Kazu.

Il se décida à briser le silence une seconde fois et posa le porte document sur le bureau en face de lui.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle attaque de goules dans le vingtième arrondissement, cette fois différente des autres, la victime a bien été attaquées par une goule mais n'a pas été dévorée. Peut-être que la goule bleue y est pour quelque chose ?

\- Il ne s'abaisserait pas à aller dans le vingtième et ne laisserais pas ce corps là. Il aime les énigmes, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'on le retrouve si facilement…

\- Peut-être veut-il nous mettre sur sa piste, ça fait peut-être partie de son énigme, peut-être veut-il jouer avec nous ?

\- Beaucoup trop de peut-être Amon, la meilleur chose à faire et de laisser ça a d'autres inspecteurs et de justement, ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

A ces mots Amon se leva de la chaise, il bouillait de colère envers Mado. Sa voix monta d'un cran et fit se retourner tous les inspecteurs se trouvant dans les bureaux à proximité.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt un homme d'action ! Qu'une goule est une goule quoi qu'il arrive ! Que tous les gens préférant travailler à leur bureau n'étaient que des imbéciles qui perdent leur temps ! Vous avez tort de rester là à ne rien faire et de remuer des histoires passées ! Regarder le présent ou même l'avenir, car avec lui, je pense qu'il faut prévoir au plus loin que nous le pouvons !

\- Écoute-moi bien Amon… Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Maintenant tu vas t'assoir, te calmer et écouter ce que je lis.

\- Non monsieur, sous votre respect, je vais partir enquêter de mon côté avec Kenko. Lui aussi a pas mal de ressource et a vu Kazu quelques fois lorsqu'il était en détention. Au revoir monsieur !

Amon sortit du bureau, franchement décidé à retrouver Kazu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

 _Quatrième arrondissement, 17h00._

Le quatrième arrondissement lui avait tant manqué. Il s'est enfin trouver une véritable maison, d'après lui, on sait qu'on est vraiment chez soi uniquement lorsque cet endroit nous manque.

Et là, ça fait dix ans que ça lui manque. Il marchait tranquillement dans des rues désertes pour se rendre dans le magasin de masque d'Uta. Il y entra. A cet instant, le propriétaire de la boutique quitta ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha de Kazu.

\- Kazu ? Tu t'es échappé de Cochlea ?

Il sourit. Uta était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, cela fait bien des années qu'ils se connaissent. Ils ont joué, mangé, parlé, grandit ensemble.

Ils se prirent amicalement dans les bras.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, on ne parle jamais du centre de détention aux informations. C'est une surprise. Tu veux que je te trouve une chambre ici ?

\- Non, ça ira, j'ai mon appartement, il n'est pas trop… Délabré... Du moins j'espère.

Uta ouvrit une boite et piqua un œil avec un cure dent. Son verre était déjà préparé.

\- Je pense que ça ira, œil ?

\- Non… Merci, ça ira.

\- Tu devrais essayer c'est délicieux !

* * *

 _Vingtième arrondissement, 18h30._

Kenko et Amon buvait un verre au café. Il discutait tous les deux de l'affaire du cadavre dans le vingtième. L'apprenti de Mado partageait ses inquiétudes sur le comportement de celui-ci. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il traitait l'œil bleu différemment des autres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait même plus Kenko, qui ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

\- Amon ? Amon ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu penses à Kazu ?

\- Mmh…

\- Bon écoute, je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais… Je ne peux pas me prétendre expert mais je connais des choses à propos de Kazu que personne ne sait. Il a toujours été féroce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'a jamais éprouvé la moindre compassion pour qui conque. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est dans un but bien précis. Je sais que cette œil bleu, dont vous ne cessez de parler n'a pas toujours été là. Le tout est de remonté asser loin dans son passé pour découvrir quand et comment…

\- Je pense que c'est asser logique ce que tu me dis là Kenko…

\- Et moi, je pense que je n'ai pas terminé de parler… Avant qu'il n'entre à Cochlea, j'ai déjà pu enquêter sur quelques problèmes apparus dans plusieurs arrondissements, il semblerait qu'il a, autrefois, été en conflit avec Lize, la goinfre. Beaucoup d'indice semble considérée qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de compétition dont Lize est sortie vainqueur grâce à l'enfermement de Kazu.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre… Tu veux dire qu'il connait la goinfre ? Et quel lien peut-il avoir avec elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être une simple bataille pour posséder des territoires…

\- Cette histoire mérite d'être fouillée… Peut-être qu'elle a un lien plus profond avec lui… Peut-être qu'elle a un rôle dans son passé !

\- Tu dis trop de peut-être Amon. Mais je t'aiderais, je connais quelqu'un qui enquêtait déjà sur Kazu avant moi, mais sa trace risque d'être compliquée à trouver. Il a disparu depuis que j'ai pris le relais.

\- Bizarre…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas en parler à Mado ? Il semble l'avoir connu…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il a changé de méthode, je pense qu'il a déjà eu affaire à lui il y a très longtemps.

\- Mais… Kazu a mon âge ! Et puis, Mado est très bien dans son coin ! Il n'a cas fouillé dans son ordinateur et ses documents.

\- Tu ne connais pas son âge les apparences sont trompeuses… Tu devrais y réfléchir ! Bon, je te paye ton souper, a demain !

\- Salut Kenko!

Amon regardait sa tasse de café, les apparences sont trompeuses, mais pourquoi cette phrase résonnait-elle dans sa tête. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il y a beaucoup trop d'informations en même temps. Comment réussir à différencier le vrai du faux. Comment savoir si le mort retrouvé dans le vingtième est lié à Kazu ?

Il se leva et rentra chez lui, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout deviendra plus clair.

Les apparences sont trompeuses… Les apparences sont trompeuses… Même dans ses rêves la phrase résonnait... Les apparences… Trompeuses… _Trompeuses_ … Mais… Oui ! C'est ça !

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est tout frais pondu! :D Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère de pas avoir fais trop de fautes... J'ai vraiment mis un Larousse de la Conjugaison de poche a côté de moi pour certains verbes... Pourtant j'adore le français...  
**_

 _ **Bon cette fois-ci c'est sûr, suite lundi prochain peut être si tout va bien sûrement! D'ailleurs l'inspiration monte je dois tué quelqu'un dans le chapitre prochain ça manque de sang, je cours écrire!**_

 _ **Faites de beau rêve... ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2 - La faim du tunnel

_**Hey! Comment ça vas? Saint Nicolas est passé chez vous aussi? :D Voici le chapitre 2 de la vengeance de Kazu, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour ce chapitre mais je me rattraperais pour le prochain... Promis! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 La faim du tunnel

 _CCG, Minuit._

\- Je dois trouver, je dois trouver !

Mado était toujours devant son ordinateur. Ses yeux étaient rouge vif, cela doit bien faire une demi-journée qu'il est collé à son bureau.

Son téléphone portable avait déjà sonné une bonne dizaine de fois. Cela devait être sa fille qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentré ou Amon cherchant des nouvelles. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention.

Toute cette histoire l'obsédait.

Il entendit un bruit venant de derrière la porte. Quelqu'un l'espionnait.

Il se leva enfin et alla voir, quinques à la main.

La porte bougeait de plus en plus. Après quelques instants il entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire.

\- Vous vous seriez vu ! C'était grandiose !

\- Juzo Suzuya… C'est toi…

Le perturbateur sortit de sa cachette tout en continuant à rigoler.

\- Je vous espionne depuis le début de la journée, vous êtes… Bizarre…

Mado regardait Juzo désespérément.

\- Ca ne serait pas plutôt toi qui es bizarre? Juzo… Tu n'as pas autres choses à faire ?

\- Oh vous savez mes occupations sont… Asser spécial… Et puis en ces périodes il n'y a plus trop d'animaux dans le parc…

Mado soupira.

\- Bon… Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je peux vous aider !

\- Toi ? Comment pourrait-tu connai… Ok c'est bon… Dis-moi…

Le regard de Juzo brillait tellement que l'on ne lui aurait rien refusé…

\- J'ai enquêté dans mon coin et j'ai repéré des traces de sang à la sortie de Cochlea. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'agissait de sang de goule. Je les ai donc suivies et elles m'ont mené un peu avant le quatrième arrondissement…

\- Cela signifie… Que nous pouvons réduire le périmètre de recherche !

\- Voilà c'était gratuit! J'ai une autre information mais celle-là a un prix…

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Emmenez-moi dans le 24eme arrondissement !

\- Mais… Tu es fou ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux…

\- D'accord… Pas d'information alors…

Mado entra dans un moment de réflexion et finit par accepter. Après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à un tunnel.

\- Voilà, on y est… Dis-moi…

\- Suivez-moi d'abord… On y est presque…

Mado souffla encore une fois, il le fatiguait.

Juzo s'arrêta net.

\- Je pense que c'est à droite !

Ils avancèrent dans la direction proposée. Il faisait de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure qui s'enfonçait dans le tunnel.

\- Juzo… Il n'y a rien…

Le concerné n'écoutait pas Mado. Des petits cliquetis se faisaient entendre. Ils avancèrent vers les bruits. Une petite pièce isolée se trouvait dans le tunnel et un vieux monsieur se tenait devant une machine à écrire. Sa tête était défigurée par une énorme cicatrice.

\- Juzo c'est toi !

Le vieil homme pris l'inspecteur dans ses bras.

\- Mado… Ça fait longtemps !

Kazu n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, le moindre bruit le perturbait.

Il se leva brusquement, mit sa veste en cuir, sa cigarette dans sa bouche et sortit de chez-lui en claquant la porte.

Il quitta le 4eme arrondissement pour se diriger dans un endroit remplis d'humain.

 _Regarde, il y'en a plein, tu pourrais en attraper un et tous les autres, pris de panique, se mettrons à courir. Ça sera marrant tu ne trouves pas ? De les voir, fait comme des rats !_

Son œil bleu commençait à scintiller. Il se cachait le visage sous la capuche de son sweet noir.

Il se dirigea vers un pont. Il y avait de la musique punk et des gens avec des coupes iroquois qui sautillaient sous le pont. Ils avaient allumé du feu dans des bidons et s'amusaient.

Kazu pris une gorgée de bière et se dirigea vers une fille aux cheveux décoloré. Elle ne tarda pas à le remarquer et s'avança vers lui, subtilisant la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumée.

\- J't'ai jamais vu ici, t'es qui ?

Il l'a regarda fixement et reprit la cigarette qui lui appartenait.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas… T'aurais pas vu Itori par hasard ?

\- Itori ? Nan, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, mais moi je suis là c'est pas grave !

\- Ouais… T'es là toi !

Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée ensemble. Kazu commençait a un avoir marre de cette bière, mais il fallait bien ça pour coincé sa proie.

\- Il est tard nan ? Tu crois pas que je devrais rentrer chez toi ?

Kazu regardait la jeune fille qui avait beaucoup trop bu. Il l'emmena tout de même dans la rue, feignant de rentrer chez lui. Son œil scintillait.

\- T'à des beaux yeux tu sais…

\- Ouais… Je sais…

Kazu s'arrêta et poussa la jeune fille contre le mur.

\- T'attend pas qu'on rentre chez toi ?

\- C'est dommage, à cause du nombre de bière que tu as bu, tu ne seras pas si terrorisé de ce que je vais te faire…

\- Tes pas modeste toi… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier à l'aide, Kazu l'avait mordue au cou. La douleur était insoutenable.

 _C'est bon ! C'est délicieux !_

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser en vie et vraiment te ramener chez moi…

Une fois arrivé il l'attacha au lit, l'odeur du sang venait chatouiller les narines de Kazu.

 _Il faudrait la faire souffrir un peu… Cela fait tellement longtemps…_

Il prit un couteau et commença à lui entailler le visage. Ayant perdu trop de sang, la fille mourra.

\- Dommage… Pourquoi les humains ne sont-ils pas plus résistant que ça ?

Il finit de la dévoré et s'endormit dans le sang qui s'était imprégner sur les draps de son lit.

 _Enfin, je peux dormir…_

Amon médite toujours sur cette phrase… _Les apparences sont trompeuses…_ Il doit en savoir plus, il veut en savoir plus.

Il pense à aller retrouver Kenko chez lui et trouver cet homme dont il a parlé au restaurant.

Il saurait peut être remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, si seulement il n'avait pas gardé toute les informations pour lui, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde.

Mado à surement déjà avancé dans son affaire… J'aurais dû l'écouter !

Cette pensée le tourmentait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ils étaient toujours loin de retrouver Kazu. Et cette œil bleu… Il fallait en savoir plus…

* * *

 _ **Petite subtilité pourrie dans le titre du chapitre... La faim du tunnel... LOL!**_

 _ **Non, ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe! :D La faim parce que Kazu mange et du tunnel ben parce que Juzo et Mado vont dans un tunnel...**_

 _ **Oui bon je ne me suis pas énormément foulée...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus! :D A la semaine prochaine! :D**_


	4. Bonne fête! )

Juste un tout petit message pour souhaiter un joyeux noel et une bonne année à tout le monde! :D :D :D

Oui... Bon... Je sais que si je mets un message la, ça sera seulement ceux qui lisent la fanfiction qui le verront... Et encore... Mais c'est pas grave j'ai pas d'autre endroit! :)

j'espere que vous passerez de bonne fête! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! :D

J'ADORE NOEL! :D


	5. Chapter 3 - Enfermement et retrouvaille

**_Je suis désoléééééééé pour le troisième postage du même chapitre mais je l'ai encore relu et j'ai encore vu des fautes. C'est exactement le même que le précédent mais les fautes d'orthographes sont corrigées._**

 ** _Je penses qu'il est mieux comme ça. (Décidément ce chapitre là n'est pas du tout mon préféré xD)_**

 ** _Mais je me suis rattraper pour le suivant, et j'avoue que celui là, je l'aime beaucoup. Il ne me reste plus qu'a le relire encore une fois pour modifier des trucs par ci par là et corriger les fautes.^^_**

 ** _Sur ce, si vous le lisez pour la première fois, ben tant mieux comme ça vous avez le meilleurs des trois! :D_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, il est inutile de le relire (sauf si vous le voulez) parce que c'est le même, comme je l'ai dis plus haut._**

 ** _Sur ce ben bonne lecture à ceux qui le liront! :D_**

* * *

 _1h00 du matin, 20eme arrondissement._

\- Kenko ! Kenko ? Réveille-toi ! C'est moi Amon !

Il frappait avec force sur la porte d'entrée de l'inspecteur. Il voulait lui parler ici et maintenant.

Kenko, visiblement très fatigué, baillait en ouvrant la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force de les avoir frottés et il luttait contre l'envie de se recoucher immédiatement. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur extrême.

\- Amon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Laisse-moi dormir…

\- Où est l'homme dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ? Je dois le voir, cette énigme me rend fou !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il a disparu des ondes à tout jamais...

\- J'ai besoin de savoir! Je ne dors plus... Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais... S'il te plait...

Amon voyait que son collègue était très agacé par cette interruption dans son sommeil, mais il devait essayer. Il lui proposa alors d'aller voir sur les ordinateurs du CCG et s'il n'y trouvait rien, il le laisserait retourner dormir.

C'est-ce qu'ils furent, une fois arrivé, il alluma les ordinateurs et Kenko lui révéla tous ce qu'il savait à propos de cet homme. Amon, plus que déterminer notait toute les coordonnées en même temps que l'endormit les lui transmettait. Plus il introduisait des informations et plus les recherches éclaircissement. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Un dossier qui parlait d'une personne ayant travaillé avec Mado sur une affaire du CCG, concernant une goule bleue. Il n'y avait pas de doute, s'était bien lui. Quelqu'un avait même consulté le dossier quelques heures auparavant, il semblait aussi qu'on ait essayé de rayer cette homme des listes, voir du monde.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on les retrouvé si facilement ?

\- On est sur l'ordinateur de Mado, ton supérieur. Je crois qu'il a fait la part du boulot. Tu dois être sur la même piste que lui…

\- Donc il a une longueur d'avance sur moi !

\- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter cette espèce de compétition… C'est ridicule… Comme quoi, parfois il est plus utile de se plonger dans des archives plutôt que de plonger dans l'action !

Amon se sentit concerné et baissa les yeux. Il savait que Kenko avait raison. Il devait se ré associer avec Amon, pour le bien de l'enquête et pour son bien à lui aussi.

\- Kenko ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois savoir comment le localisé…

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et entra toute les coordonnées de l'homme recherché.

\- Rien… Il n'y a rien Amon… Il ne le localise pas…

\- Précisément ! Et si on ne peut pas le localiser cela veut dire qu'il…

\- Qu'il est mort Amon… Il est mort…

\- Non ! Il est dans le 24eme arrondissement…

\- Réfléchit un peu ! Un tant qu'humain, il est impossible de rentré ou même de sortir de l'arrondissement, c'est criblé de goule !

\- Laisse-moi finir! Il est caché dans un Bunker!

\- Mais tu es complètement fou !

Amon reprit le bras de Kenko et l'emmena à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il démarra à toute vitesse en direction du 24eme arrondissement.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, 3eme arrondissement, appartement de Kazu._

La goule se leva de son lit et renifla l'odeur du cadavre qui s'étendait toujours à côté de lui. Quoi de mieux pour se lever le matin… Il alluma la radio et se fit une bonne tasse de café.

« Flash info, ce matin, nous découvrons la mystérieuse disparition de quatre membres du CCG, en effet, ceux-ci semble avoir quitté leur domicile afin de se rendre dans un arrondissement très dangereux pour les humains. Beaucoup d'indice laisse à supposer qu'ils aient été dévoré par des –

Kazu coupa la radio, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui devait être un bon jour, effectivement, il allait tenter de retrouver Lize, son éternelle rivale. Motivé, il s'habilla, nettoya la femme qui lui servait de cadavre, mit sa veste et sortis de chez lui. Il entra dans la boutique d'Uta, qui était ouverte de très bonne heure, Itori se trouvait là, elle aussi.

\- Enfin ! Je te cherche depuis hier soir, Itori !

\- Ah bon ! Et que me vaut une si merveilleuse visite ! C'est calme quand tu n'es pas là tu sais?

\- N'est-ce pas? Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi... J'ai besoin que tu me donne une information très importante...

\- Tu parles de Lize c'est ça ? Ne t'en fait pas ! Il te suffit simplement d'aller voir l'Antique et ils te diront tout ce don tu as besoin !

\- L'Antique ?! Comme si j'allais aller dans cet arrondissement minable remplit de crétin…

\- Fait un effort ! C'est pour Lize ! C'est crucial n'est-ce pas ?

Kazu sortit du magasin, nonchalant. Aller à l'Antique, il s'était juré de ne plus retourner la bas à cause d'une histoire de règle à suivre. Il n'était pas du tout en accord avec le patron.

Il devait tout de même y retourner, Itori avait raison. Il devait savoir ou se cachait Lize. Encore plus depuis qu'elle lui avait volé quelque chose de très précieux pour lui, il y a de cela dix ans.

* * *

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Laisser moi tranquille avec ça ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

\- Aller battez-vous ! Battez-vous !

\- Calme-toi Amon ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Pas besoin de s'énerver !

Mado et Kenko essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Amon d'étrangler le vieille homme. Car, oui pendant la nuit, il l'avait retrouvé, celui qui avait enquêté sur Kazu. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

\- Juzo, surveille la porte ! Je ne voudrais pas que des goules entre et nous tue ! Déjà que nous sommes coincé ici avec ces fous !

Il ne se fit pas prier et se prépara à défendre le bunker. Il adorait cette journée, déjà une tentative de meurtre et en plus dans un quartier de goule, si il n'y avait pas eu de Bunker, il se serait tous fais dévoré en quelques secondes.

Mais que c'était-il passé cette nuit-là ? Amon lâcha prise et se laissa retomber sur la chaise derrière lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Kazu était arrivé à l'Antique, il entra d'un pas assuré dans le beau café. Toka l'aperçut et se dépêcha de prévenir le patron.

Il sentait une odeur, très particulière, cette odeur il la connaissait mais n'arrivais pas à trouver le corps qui lui appartenait quand un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au bandeau sur l'œil apparut en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

Il ne fit même pas attention à lui, cherchant désespérément cette odeur particulière sans même apercevoir que son détenteur était debout, en face de lui. Toka arriva près d'eux et rompit le silence qui régnait.

\- Kazu ? Le patron t'attend en haut...

Il hocha de la tête et partit, très calmement à l'endroit désigné. Il monta les marches, prêt a recevoir des réponses.

\- Je crois que nous avons à parler…

\- Je crois aussi Kazu… Mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Lize est morte.

\- Comment ? Et ce n'est… pas moi qui l'ai tué ?

\- Non… Il y a eu un accident…

\- Alors pourquoi je sens son odeur ! Est-ce que tu me mentirais, espèce de chouette écervelé ?!

Toute l'histoire de l'accident et de la transplantation de certains organes de Lize sur Kaneki lui fut expliquée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre Kazu dans une rage extrême. Il attrapa le patron par le col et le secoua en marmonnant dans ses dents.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a volé ! Si je ne le récupère pas je suis mort ! Comment veut-tu que je fasse maintenant? A moins que...

Kazu lâcha doucement la chouette et se redirigea en bas du café. Il passa à côté de Ken et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'entrainer dehors. Il jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver ce qui lui appartenait. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Enfin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la goule bleu attrapa le borgne et le cogna contre le mur. Un sourire malsain était gravé sur son visage. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant lui et lui retira son masque.

\- Alors, petit frère, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me donner ?

* * *

 _ **Voilà! :D**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit mais je le poserais dimanche après sa vérification. Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit aussi (Oui, je me suis bouger les fesses, le glandage, c'est finit!)**_

 _ **Donc je vous dis à demain, il faudrait que je vous trouve un nom sympa, quelqu'un à une idée? :D**_

 _ **Bisous! :D**_


	6. Chapter 4 - Folie

**Salut! :D Me voilà avec le chapitre (un peu plus long que les précédent) de la vengeance de Kazu! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que moi, c'est mon préféré pour l'instant ^^**

 **J'ai du bouger mes fesses parce que voilà... Le retard c'est chiant...**

 **Maintenant réponse à la review de Shuneki3 (parce que je peux pas répondre en message privé) et petit indice par la même occasion! :D**

 **Déjà, merci beaucoup c'est gentil! :D Ensuite, je continuerais les différents point de vue, j'aime bien aussi ^^ Contente de réussir à faire du suspense! :D Et pour finir (et c'est là qu'arrive le petit indice) _Qui à dit que Lize avait volé un objet?_**

 **Lol.**

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce petit message! :D Alors je vous dis, bonne lecture! :D  
**

* * *

Retournons donc à ce moment, ce moment où Amon et Kenko ont trouvé le bunker où se cachaient Mado, Juzo et le disparu. Que s'était-il passé lors de cette nuit-là? Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps avant de le savoir.

Ce vieil homme s'appelait Aaron. Il n'était pas du tout d'origine japonaise mais son talent et ses connaissances en matière de goules l'ont rapidement fait monter au sommet, et donc à la meilleure organisation du monde au niveau de l'éradication des goules, c'est-à-dire, le CCG.

C'était même lui qui s'était chargé de la formation de Kureo Mado, dans le temps où celui-ci était au niveau d'Amon. Ils étaient très occupés sur une affaire concernant la goule bleue. Un jour, ils étaient partis dans 24eme arrondissement, qui autrefois était un quartier sans aucune goule, pour y trouver Kazu en question.

Cela avait été la plus grande bataille entre goule et humain de tous les temps. En particulier parce que toute les équipes du CCG, ainsi que quelques autres organisation d'autres pays, avaient été entièrement déployées pour cette mission. C'était il y a dix ans déjà.

Ils ont finis par arriver à bout des deux goules mais les pertes furent immenses. Le trois quart des soldats ont perdu la vie dans cette bataille. Même Aaron était mort, sous les yeux de Mado.

Le monde entier avait fait une minute de silence pour toutes les victimes et une cérémonie a été organisée en leur honneur.

Quant aux deux goules, l'une s'est enfuie et n'a jamais été retrouvée et Kazu, grièvement blessé, avait été attrapé et jeté dans la prison de Cochlea pour tuerie de masse et quelques qu'autres délits. Il y était resté un peu plus de dix ans. Puis vous connaissez déjà en partie l'histoire de cette mystérieuse goule.

En revanche, ce que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé au niveau d'Aaron. Il n'était pas vraiment mort, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire à tout le monde, Mado comprit. Il avait construit un Bunker afin de survivre dans cet arrondissement devenu propriété des goules depuis la bataille et y était resté des années durant.

C'était ce qu'Aaron avait expliqué à Mado et aux autres quand ils sont arrivés. Mais Amon avait posé une question, la question de trop. Pourquoi s'être caché dans un bunker ? Qu'elle était son but ? Que cherchait-il exactement ?

Il n'a pas voulu répondre à cette question pour on ne sait qu'elle raison et Amon s'est énervé au point de lui sauter à la gorge.

La nuit s'est terminée et naturellement, les quatre inspecteurs ont manqué à l'appel du CCG le lendemain matin. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux chaines d'informations qui avaient réussi à trouver dans quel endroit il étaient tous allé.

Amon était assis sur une chaise et Aaron se frottait la gorge en regardant Mado.

« Aaron, j'aimerais que tu nous dises ce que tu sais à propos de la goule bleue.

\- Je… Je ne peux rien vous dire, sortez de chez moi ! Je suis désolé Mado. Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu mais s'attaquer à lui, s'est du suicide !

\- Cela fait dix ans ! Il a vieillis maintenant, il a mon âge !

\- Détrompe-toi ! _Les apparences sont trompeuses… »_

Les apparences sont trompeuses, encore cette phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait à la fin.

Amon regardait suspicieusement Kenko. Il se décida enfin à lui parler.

« Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas, Kenko ?

\- Comment ça ? Je te le dirais si c'était le cas.

\- Tu allais souvent faire des visites à Cochlea, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de choisir dans quel camp tu es ? Tu lui as parlé?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu deviens paranoïaque ma parole ! »

Mado fit signe aux deux inspecteurs de se taire. Il devait convaincre Aaron de parler et au plus vite. Kenko détourna le regard d'Amon alors que celui-ci le suspectait de connaitre une information pouvant faire avancer toute l'enquête, et pas qu'un petit peu.

Juzo, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début fut dérangé par un bruit provenant de dehors, il regarda alors dans le sous-terrain et vit deux ombres sur le mur. Elles marchaient dans la direction du bunker. L'une des ombres appartenait à une jeune femme et l'autre à un homme plutôt musclé et grand. Juzo se cacha plus à l'intérieur du bunker pour ne pas se faire repérer.

* * *

« Lachez-moi ! A l'aide ! Arrêtez !

\- Dis-moi où il est!

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne suis pas Lize, je suis Ken, juste Ken.

\- Eh bien, Juste Ken, tu dois quand même bien savoir ce que Lize en a fait, tu es très proche d'elle maintenant !

\- Pourquoi vous êtes jaloux ?! »

Kazu jeta Ken par terre, son œil était d'un bleu vif, il brillait beaucoup plus que celui de toute les autres goules. Cette situation effrayait Kaneki, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était paralysé, même si il le voulait, il n'arriverait pas à se défendre. Comme si une force l'empêchait de se battre, comme si _Lize_ l'en empêchait. C'était finit, il était fait comme un rat.

Il se retira de ses pensées pour enfin remarquer que Kazu devenait complètement fou, il ressemblait à un loup, mourant de faim, affaiblit et tuant n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi, pour se nourrir. La sueur coulait sur son front, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa respiration était rapide, très rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. Ses poings étaient serrer si fort que ses ongles transperçaient sa peau et faisaient couler son sang sur le sol.

Il entendait même les battements de son cœur mais sursauta quand Kazu lui hurla dessus.

« Alors Lize ! Tu ne te montre pas ! Je te croyais beaucoup plus courageuse, tu t'es ramollie, depuis que je suis là tu ne te montre plus ! Regarde dans quel corps tu es à présent! Une goule borgne ! Ce n'est ni un humain, ni une goule, ce n'est rien ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Je te déteste Lize, je t'ai toujours détesté et je te détesterais toujours ! »

Kazu retomba à genoux en face de Kaneki.

 _« Vas-y mange-le, un peu de cannibalisme ne peut pas faire de mal et après tu pourras t'attaquer au humain, ils sont très tendre dans le vingtième. Tu devrais les gouter._

\- La ferme ! Sors de ma tête !

\- Mais, à qui est-ce qu'il parle… Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça vas ? »

Kazu avait la tête contre le sol et la tenait entre ses mains, il était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal… »

Ken s'était relevé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Kazu, comme pour le soutenir. A ce moment, tout avait changé. Kazu avait l'impression d'être transporté dans une sorte de monde à part, un monde où il n'y avait que lui et Lize. Comme avant.

 _« Je te fais si mal que ça… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour te débarrasser de moi et de cette douleur. Donne-lui ! Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, ça me fait mal au cœur…_

\- _C'est plutôt lui qui devra me le donner… Arrête ça Lize, tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer ne t'as pas suffi ? »_

 _Lize s'approcha de lui et lui prit la tête entre ses mains, elle le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant affiché sur son visage._

 _« Tu sais très bien que j'en ai plus besoin que toi, Kazu, s'il te plait… Ca fait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps. Donne-le à Ken, et tu ne souffriras plus… Plus jamais, je te le promet »_

 _La jeune goule posa un baisé sur le front de Kazu. Elle lui lâcha le visage et mit sa main sur son épaule pour le faire s'accroupir au sol. Elle en fit de même._

 _« Ils m'ont toujours appartenu ! Ce n'est pas ce dégénéré qui en héritera… »_

 _Sur ces mots, Lize se releva d'un coup. Son sourire s'était effacer et elle commença à crier sur la pauvre goule bleue._

 _« C'est vrai que les apparences sont trompeuses, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil, mais enfaites tu n'es qu'un vieux con. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste à ne penser qu'a ton bien et pas à celui des autres… Ken et moi en avons plus besoin que toi! »_

 _Sur ces mots, Kazu se releva aussi et s'approcha de Lize._

 _« Tu l'utilises uniquement pour avoir un prétexte. Tu devrais peut-être regarder tout le malheur que tu as causé partout où tu es passée. Ça t'aiderait à voir que je ne suis pas le seul égoïste ici… Maintenant sort de ma tête, tu n'en a pas besoin pour le faire…_

\- _Sur ce point, tu as raison, je peux le faire. Mais j'aime beaucoup utilisé des moyens de pressions. C'est juste dommage que tu ne veuille pas de moi... Mon petit Kazu »_

 _Kazu frappa Lize en pleins visage, retournant ainsi dans le monde normal._ Il regarda autour de lui, Ken était partit il y'a déjà quelques temps, laissant son masque sur le sol. La goule bleue se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Elle m'a bien eu… »

* * *

 **Vuwala! :D C'est la fin pour ce chapitre! (J'étais tellement inspiré que j'ai déjà écris les deux suivants! Ce qui signifie, PAS DE RETARD! :D)**

 **Et vous avez vu, je l'ai même fais plus long! C'est cool! :D**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aime beaucoup le savoir! :D Je vous adore (faudrait que vous vous trouviez un nom sympa pour que je vous appelle par quelque chose et pas par "les gens", je réfléchis hein mais je trouve pas!)**

 **Bref! Je vous dis, à dans le courant de cette semaine pour le prochain chapitre! (J'ai encore à le corriger!) A bientôôôôôôôôôôt les gens! ^^**


	7. Chapter 5 - Le silence

**Me revoili, voilou avec le chapitre 5 de La Vengeance du Kazu et j'espère que vous êtes là vous aussi et que vous allez bien! :D Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour en review... Donc je sais pas si vous appréciez, ou pas, si je dois changer, améliorer, enlever ou au contraire garder ce que j'écris. Si je dois continuer comme ça où pas... Donc je fais au feeling hein! :D**

 **Enfin, normalement, le chapitre est enfin corrigé! Alors je vous dis bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas! :D**

* * *

Après la mésaventure de Ken, Yoshimura organisa une réunion à l'Antique. Pendant que Ken racontait sa mésaventure, Toka, Uta, Yomo et Koma l'écoutaient attentivement, en attendant le café que la Chouette préparait.

« Je me souviens aussi qu'il m'a appelé ''petit frère ''. C'était asser bizarre… »

Sur ces mots, Yoshimura décida enfin de prendre la parole.

« Je pense que toi, Kazu et Lize êtes, d'une certaine manière, lié ensemble. Le fait qu'il sache te retrouver facilement vient simplement de Lize qui est implanté en vous deux. C'est quelque chose de complexe. Je n'arrive pas bien à cerner toute cette situation.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'était plutôt à Lize qu'il s'adressait ?

\- Oui… Elle est à l'intérieur de sa tête. J'ignore comment mais c'est comme ça… Yomo ? Des nouvelles des inspecteurs disparus ?

\- Non… Toka et moi avons patrouillé dans le vingt-quatrième arrondissement, mais rien n'a été trouvé. Pas l'ombre d'une goule. »

Yomo se tourna vers Toka, qui était perdue dans ses pensées, il l'appela pour l'en sortir. Elle prit la parole.

« Je trouve ça bizarre… Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient disparu comme ça ? C'est impossible… Ils doivent être cachés quelque part ! Je connais cet arrondissement comme ma poche…

\- Ce sont des questions qui resteront un mystère, du moins pour le moment… Koma, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tout le monde sait que le vingt-quatrième arrondissement appartient à Kazu. Un bon nombre de goule en ont très peur, il faudrait être fou pour s'aventurer là-bas maintenant qu'il est revenu. Cela explique le fait qu'aucune goule ne s'y trouve, mais pour les inspecteurs, c'est une autre affaire… Cela me rappelle le temps où j'étais appelé le singe démoniaque… Une belle époque…»

Tous acquiescèrent ce que Koma venait d'annoncer, sauf la partie du singe démoniaque. Cette histoire était loin d'être élucidée. Personne ne savait ce que Kazu cherchait ni ce qu'était devenu les inspecteurs.

Yoshimura mit fin au long silence qui régnait pour s'adresser à Uta.

« Toi et Kazu êtes né dans le même arrondissement ? Peut-être l'aurais-tu vu ?

\- Non… Je pense qu'il se ferait… Plutôt discret, il s'agit de quelqu'un qui préfère faire ses plans en douce… Il est plutôt solitaire.

\- Et Itori ?

\- Elle m'en aurait parlé si Kazu était passé la voir… »

Le silence se réinstalla. Uta était déstabilisé par le regard accusateur que Yomo lui jetait. C'était comme si il ne l'avait pas cru. Voyant que le débat n'avancerait pas plus, Yoshimura y mit fin et laissa tout le monde rentrer chez soi.

* * *

Une semaine passa sans que rien ni personne n'avance dans le mystère. Même les inspecteurs étaient resté dans le bunker, mais pas parce qu'ils étaient séquestrer, non, la seul raison de cette enfermement était qu'une goule rôdait dans le sous-terrain, tuant et dévorant tout ce qui passait.

Il parlait même tout seul. La limite de la schizophrénie avait été atteinte. S'ils sortaient, ils se feraient dévorés en seulement quelques secondes. Surtout qu'il n'y avait que deux quinques pour cinq personnes. En effet, seul Mado et Juzo l'avaient apportée. Ils se feraient certainement attaqués par tous les côtés, quand les goules verront que de tendres humains essaient de sortir de cet endroit.

 _« Je t'avais dit que le cannibalisme, s'était délicieux. Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter plus souvent…_

\- Tait-toi, laisse-moi déguster… C'est un délice !

\- _Ne laisse rien sortir du vingt-quatrième, tu auras un superbe garde-manger… »_

Kazu ne prêta pas attention à la voix dans sa tête. Il dégustait juste le merveilleux repas qui s'était offert à lui. Il aimerait bien pouvoir rentrer en toute discrétion dans le restaurant de Gourmet. Mais il avait perdu son masque.

Les masques… Ça lui faisait penser à Uta, son ami. Si seulement il n'était pas trop dangereux pour lui. Ils étaient comme des frères depuis très longtemps et il n'avait pas envie de le dévoré ou bien de lui attirer des ennuis avec l'Antique. Mieux veut s'éloigner le plus possible de lui et d'Itori.

« _Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Kazu ?_

\- Quoi ? Oh… Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ?

\- _Peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer à se le partager, tu ne crois pas ?_

\- Se le partager ? Jamais… Il est à moi et je le récupérerais. Le plus intéressant dans cette histoire, c'est que tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher… »

Lize se tut, laissant Kazu se débarrasser de la goule qu'il avait tuée. Il allait enfin devenir plus fort. Il marcha dans l'arrondissement qui lui appartenait, aimant cette atmosphère sombre et macabre, seul et dans le silence. Enfin un peu de silence.

* * *

Depuis cette réunion la semaine dernière, Yomo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles d'Uta. Lorsqu'il à commencer à s'expliquer, il avait senti comme une hésitation dans sa voix, il avait l'air tendu aussi. Ce qui n'était pas une de ses habitudes. Lui qui était plutôt calme et discret.

Il avait décidé, d'un commun accord avec lui-même, de partir dans le quatrième arrondissement, à la recherche d'Uta. Il devait lui parler et tout de suite, pour pouvoir connaître la vérité. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et Yomo savait bien que c'était l'heure ou le créateur devait se concentrer pour fabriquer ses masques. Cela devait provenir des restes de la rivalité qu'ils avaient entretenue, car il prenait un malin plaisir à venir le perturber à cet instant précis…

« Uta ? Tu es là ? »

Le concerné sortis de son atelier, outil à la main et s'avança devant Yomo.

« Salut, tu as encore perdu ton masque ?

\- Mon masque va très bien, je m'inquièterais plutôt pour toi mon chère Uta…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Arrête ta comédie, tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière bataille. Ta collaboration avec l'Antique n'est qu'un scénario derrière lequel tu te caches… »

Uta détourna le regard de Yomo, répondant de sa voix douce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait. Il retourna alors dans son atelier continuer la création du masque. Yomo le suivit en continuant à l'accuser de trahison.

« Arrête un peu tes suspicions Yomo, ça ne mène à rien… Je l'ai déjà dit à la réunion, et je le redis maintenant, ni moi, ni Itori n'avons vu Kazu depuis son évasion…

\- C'est ta parole contre la mienne… Sache que je découvrirais bien si tu le protège… Mais je te le dis, il n'est pas dangereux que pour les humains, mais aussi pour nous, les goules, je ne vois pas en quoi il t'épargnerait toi… »

Sur ces mots, Yomo sortit de la boutique, se jurant de découvrir la vérité, laissant Uta dans ses pensées. Celui-ci regarda Yomo s'éloigner jusqu'à atteindre une asser bonne distance. Il s'approcha alors de son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Itori.

\- Allô ? C'est moi, Uta. Yomo sait que nous sommes en contact avec Kazu. Rappelle-moi au plus vite.

Uta raccrocha le combiné puis entendit la porte de sa boutique s'ouvrir à nouveau.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est chose faite! :D Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre le prochain chapitre qui arrivera probablement mardi prochain pour savoir qui est entré dans le magasin, d'autres choses vous aussi se passer ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et que vous avez envie de voir la suite... Bon j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui bouge ici mais le prochain sera un peu plus intéressant... :)**

 **Laisser une petite review au passage, que je vois vos hypothèse concernant ce que Lize à volé ^^**

 **Donc à mardi pour le prochain chapitre! Salut! :D**


	8. Chapter 6 - Mystère

**Salut et c'est partit pour un sixième chapitre! :D J'ai pas grand choses à dire alors je ne vais rien dire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi! :D Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D  
**

 **Je le reposte parce que j'avais oublié une séparation.. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi.. x)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Mystère

Uta entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Yomo qui revenait, il se plaça devant son téléphone afin de le cacher.

Mais ce n'était pas lui, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux châtain très clair, presque blond. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées de rouge discret et ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle portait un long manteau vert militaire et un jeans déchiré au genou. Elle était vraiment très jolie.

Uta ne put s'empêcher de la regarder intensément, de haut en bas, dès son entrée dans son magasin. La jeune femme finit par rompre le silence et demanda timidement si le magasin était ouvert.

« Non. Enfin si ! Enfin, je veux dire… Vous… Voulez un masque ?

\- Si je dérange je peux revenir plus tard ?

\- Non, non, une cliente ne me dérange pas.

\- Très bien. Oui, j'aimerais un masque, enfin, un masque pour ma petite sœur… »

Uta gribouillait déjà quelques idées dans son carnet. Il demanda à la jeune femme de lui parler un peu plus de sa petite sœur.

« Bien sûr, elle s'appelle Akiko, elle est hyperactive et très souriante. Elle adore les peluches et… Que dire… Ah oui, elle a huit ans et elle aime beaucoup jouer.

\- Mmh… Vous jouez avec de temps en temps ?

\- Oui… Très souvent même.

\- Mmh… Il faudrait me donner les mesures de sa tête. A moins que vous ne voulez pas le faire sur mesure ?

\- Oh, si c'est mieux. J'ai déjà les mesures ! »

Visiblement très prévoyante, elle sortit un papier de sa poche s'approcha avec un sourire et le tendit à Uta qui coinça le papier entre deux feuilles de son carnet.

« A-t-elle des allergies à certaines matières ?

\- Non, elle peut tout porter.

\- Mmh… Peut-être pouvez-vous me laisser vos coordonnées ? Nom, prénom et Adresse. S'il vous plait.

\- Oui ! Je m'appelle Seiko Sabaku, je suis du vingt-quatrième arrondissement dans la rue de l'Antique, maison numéro huit.

\- Je vous l'enverrais quand le masque sera terminé.

\- Et je ne peux pas le voir, imaginez qu'il ne lui plait pas ?

\- Depuis que je fais des masques, je les travaille toujours dans le plus grand des secrets. Mais je peux toujours faire une petite exception pour vous. Passer peut-être voir quand vous y pensé ?

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Merci au revoir.

\- Au revoir. »

Seiko partit faisant un petit signe de la main à Uta qui la fixait jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la rue. Il se laissa alors retomber sur le comptoir, des rêves pleins la tête. Elle avait l'air tellement timide et ne se doutait sûrement pas de sa beauté. Mais elle était si jolie avec ses yeux noirs…

* * *

Kazu était enfin sortit de son arrondissement pour aller espionner Kaneki dans le vingtième. Ce qui signifiait que les inspecteurs pourraient enfin sortir du bunker en emmenant Aaron de force avec eux. Les malins l'avaient assommé, bâillonné et attaché.

Afin de garantir un minimum de sécurité, Amon et Kenko le portait, Juzo ouvrait la marche armé de sa quinque et Mado la refermait également armée de son jouet préféré.

Ils passèrent à côté d'un cadavre de goule à moitié dévoré. Mado s'arrêta afin de l'examiner.

« Il s'agit de 177. Il a tué beaucoup d'humain aussi. C'était un des collaborateurs de la goinfre. J'espère que Kazu n'est pas tombé dans le cannibalisme. Ca risquerait d'être très dangereux pour nous. Imaginez le Kagune qu'il pourrait avoir…

\- Monsieur Mado, il faudrait avancer, je n'ai pas envie que ce psychopathe nous trouve. »

Ils accélérèrent la marche jusqu'à enfin pouvoir sortir de ce labyrinthe. Ils retrouvèrent la voiture qu'ils avaient laissé la quelques temps auparavant et se dirigèrent vers le CCG.

Il était tard, environs dix-neuf heure. Il y aura certainement beaucoup moins de monde au quartier général. Ils pourront travailler en toute discrétion. Sans journaliste venant leur poser des millions de questions, sans inspecteurs venant aussi, leur poser des millions de questions et sans bruit pour pouvoir être dans la calme et parler à Aaron sans difficulté.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menait au bureau et installèrent le kidnappé, toujours endormit, sur une chaise de bureau. Ils le détachèrent, le débâillonnèrent et lui jetèrent un verre d'eau dans la figure.

Mado s'appuyait sur les bras de la chaise, se tenant à quelque centimètre du visage de celui qui lui avait tout apprit.

« Mado… Ou suis-je ?

\- De retour chez toi mon vieux. Au QG ! Écoutes, je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin des informations que tu détiens dans ta tête »

Mado sortit sa quinque et la pointa sur Aaron, qui suait de partout, sans doute parce qu'il avait peur. Lorsque Mado voulait savoir quelque chose à propos d'une goule, il était prêt à tout.

« Maintenant, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous raconter. J'espère que tu tiens à la vie car je n'hésiterais pas… »

Kenko avait détourné le regard, préférant ne pas voir cette scène. Il n'avait pas du tout approuvé ce plan, mais il était le seul. La seule personne normale de cette bande. Cela le désespérait tellement, il aurait du reprendre la boulangerie de son père plutôt que de suivre ses rêves et devenir inspecteurs. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu que ce métier ne lui attirerais que douleur et souffrance, alors que la boulangerie, c'est parfait. La pâte te communique son bonheur et toi tu le lui renvoie en la préparant avec amour. Que de mieux que de malaxer de la pâte à pain. Si seulement il l'avait écouté…

Pendant sa réflexion intense. Mado soutirait les informations à Aaron.

« Autrefois, Kazu et Uta chassaient ensemble, on retrouvait des centaines de corps meurtris par mois. Puis un jour ils ont rencontré la goinfre, elle a très rapidement éloigné Uta de Kazu mais pas pendant longtemps. Ils sont donc entré en guerre tous les deux. Vous vous souvenez de la croissance des décès il y a quinze ans ? Et bien c'était de leurs fautes. Ils étaient en compétition et…

\- Attend ! Quelque chose m'interpelle dans ce que tu me racontes. Qui est Uta ?

\- Qui ? Je n'ai pas parlé d'un Uta…

\- Que nous caches-tu Aaron ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout… »

A ces mots, une vitre se brisa devant Kenko et un énorme courant d'air fit tomber les inspecteurs sur le sol. Quelque chose de très rapide venait d'entrer dans le quartier général et cette chose avait emporté Aaron avec lui.

« C'était quoi ça ?

\- C'était lui…

\- Comment ça Amon, la goule bleue ? »

Amon acquiesça et Mado ajouta que cette fois, il avait changé, ce qu'il craignait tout à l'heure était vrai, Kazu est bel et bien devenu cannibale, ou autrement dit, une goule de feu.

Kazu avait déposé Aaron à l'intérieur de son bunker. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant.

« Tu as bien changé Kazu… »

* * *

 **Voili, voulouuu :D Il est un peu plus court (du moins je penses) mais le prochain, qui est en cours d'écriture, sera plus long^^ Il arrivera ce weekend! :D**

 **J'attends vos hypothèses (si vous en avez) concernant l'histoire ou bien des conseils pour améliorer tout ça dans les reviews soyez pas timide j'attends vos avis! Même en review anonyme c'est pas grave! :D**

 **Et oui, la fille est jolie avec ses yeux noirs.. Désolé, j'écoutais une chanson d'Indochine intitulée : Tes yeux noirs, voilà pour la petite histoire.. ^^**

 **Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée! A très bientot! :D**


	9. Chapter 7 - L'oeil bleu

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! :D Voilà le chapitre 7 de la vengeance de Kazu, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris pour l'instant (plus ou moins deux fois plus grand que les précédents), dedans, deux révélations, une SURPRISE et la deuxième n'est autres que la révélation de ce que Lize à volé à Kazu! :D Voilà, j'espère que vous avez envie de le lire! :) (Oui c'est sûr hein? Quoi non? Ah... Oups, mais lisez quand même alors...) OUI JE SUIS SCHIZOPHRÈNE ET ALORS? Hum... Pardon... Lisez bien! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – l'œil bleu

Mado et Amon discutaient dans le couloir, laissant Juzo et Kenko seul dans le bureau. Suzuya était persuader de pouvoir rattraper la goule de feu mais Kenko n'était pas de cette avis et préférait attendre les ordres de Mado.

« Amon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on appelle des renforts, ça devient de plus en plus dangereux…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Nous avons déjà affronté des goules de feu, Jason du 13eme lorsqu'il n'était qu'à ses débuts par exemple…

\- Ecoute Amon… J'ai déjà eu affaire à Kazu il y a très longtemps et ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'a pas changé d'un poil… Je pense qu'il est même beaucoup plus fort que la Chouette…

\- Il n'a pas changé d'un poil ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est immortel ?

\- Ou bien qu'il l'était… Il a beau être très fort et très rusé, il nous aurait déjà tous tué s'il ne lui manquait pas quelque chose pour le faire. »

Amon réfléchissait, peut être que ce qu'il lui manquait était Aaron. Mais c'est impossible, à quoi ce vieillard pourrait-il bien lui servir. Certainement pas pour le manger, il ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal pour lui. Même s'il avait quelques informations supplémentaires, l'enquête restait très floue.

Les deux collègues et amis retournèrent près de Juzo et Kenko.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Juzo, très impatient.

« Pour l'instant rien, rentrez chez vous, faites attention sur la route, nous reprendrons l'enquête demain… »

Chaque inspecteur fit ce que Mado leur avait dit de faire et le bureau se retrouva vide une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Assis devant le comptoir, Uta et Itori discutaient de Kazu. Un verre de vin à la main, la propriétaire du bar se leva, presque furieuse.

« C'est incroyable, il ne nous donne aucune nouvelle ! Je l'ai pourtant beaucoup aidé quand il est arrivé ici…

\- Itori… Il a de bonne raison, il ne nous lâcherait pas comme ça. Il sait que l'Antique communique avec nous, il ne veut pas éveiller de soupçons. C'est inutile de t'énerver.

\- Mais je suis inquiète, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Peut-être que les Colombes l'ont attrapé… Uta… »

Enfin rassise sur sa chaise, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle voulait des nouvelles de lui, elle voulait l'aidé à le retrouver, car oui elle savait ce que Lize avait volé, mais elle ne pouvait le révéler à personne, pas même à Uta, elle l'avait juré à Kazu. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Elle ne sait pas comment le récupérer. Mais si elle revoyait Kazu, il pourrait s'entraider, malheureusement, celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir se montrer.

« Itori ? Je sens l'Antique qui arrive… »

Effectivement, Yomo, Ken et Toka était entré dans le bar. L'homme fort du groupe voulait faire parler Itori et Uta, même si ses deux accompagnateurs ne savaient pas qu'il le soupçonnait de quelque chose. Il pensait qu'Uta serais plus détendu a avoué ses petites cachoterie en emmenant quelques amis avec lui.

« Alors, Uta, ça vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Pourquoi j'irais mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être aurais-tu croisé quelqu'un sur le chemin du bar? Quelqu'un en fuite ? »

Toka et Ken regardaient la scène dans la plus grande des incompréhensions, ils comprendront plus tard. La soirée continua sans que personne ne parle de Kazu, il n'y avait que de l'amusement, ils décidèrent de sortir du bar, devenant trop peuplé, pour aller discuter chez Uta, endroit étant beaucoup plus calme.

Sa maison se situait juste au-dessus de sa boutique, enfin arrivé à destination, ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse, assis confortablement dans des fauteuils. Yomo prit alors la parole en premier.

« Itori ? Tu as l'air bizarre… Tu ne parles pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude ?

\- Oh… Je suis simplement très fatiguée tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et…

\- ARRÊTE ! Je sais très bien que vous nous caché quelque chose ! Avouez que vous êtes en contact avec celui que tout le monde cherche depuis des semaines ! »

Yomo s'était levé du fauteuil devant les yeux rond de Toka et Ken, qui ne comprenaient toujours rien à ce qu'il se passait. Renji s'approcha du tatoué et l'attrapa par la gorge avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc était d'une telle violence que tous les masques accrochés au mur tombèrent sur le sol.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient levés pour essayer de maitriser Yomo. Mais celui-ci, submergé par la colère, les rejeta en arrière. Il s'approcha alors d'Uta, toujours à terre après le choc qu'il avait reçu.

« Ne crois-tu pas, qu'il serait bon de recommencer à t'entrainer ? Regarde comme tu es ramolli… »

L'artisan de leva difficilement, refusant toujours de dire quoi que ce soit à Yomo, et donc, par extension, à l'Antique.

Il frappa alors Yomo en pleins visage l'envoyant valser par la fenêtre. Couché sur le trottoir dans la rue, il se releva difficilement et déploya son Kagune. Le tatoué en fit de même et une bataille commença entre les anciens ennemis, cela rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs à Itori, ayant eu l'habitude de voir ces deux amis se disputer dans leur jeunesse.

Un coup de pied d'Uta fit retourner Yomo à l'intérieur de la maison, traversant plusieurs couches de mur. Il avança alors vers lui, son kagune étant enroulé autour de son bras, bien qu'il ait l'avantage sur Yomo, le coup qu'il avait reçu en traitre l'avait légèrement affaiblit.

Enfin arrivé en face de son ennemi du moment, il le transperça dans le ventre. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Yomo, grâce à son Kagune ailée, lui avait lancé des projectiles sur tout le corps. Malgré ce coup relativement puissant, Uta avait tenu bon et était resté debout, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour ce régénérer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de chair humaine. Mais il n'y avait rien de cela ici, c'est alors qu'il repensa à ses fameux yeux se trouvant dans une boite derrière Yomo.

Il se retira de Renji, se dirigeant avec peine dans la pièce qui n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de lui. Plus il marchait et plus il croulait sous la douleur, ses jambes flanchèrent et il dut continuer son chemin à quatre pattes, sous les yeux ahurit d'Itori, Ken et Toka, qui ne savait que faire.

Pendant ce temps, son adversaire avait réussi à se relever et à renvoyer de nouveaux projectiles sur Uta qui retomba sur le sol, immobile.

Itori ne pouvait que le supplier d'arrêter cette torture et qu'elle lui avouerait tout. Elle voulait qu'il laisse Uta tranquille. Entendant ces paroles, Yomo replia son Kagune, allant se coucher dans le fauteuil.

Toka et Itori portèrent Uta pour l'assoir aussi dans son fauteuil. Il en était presque à la perte de connaissance, il ne pourrait jamais parler dans cette état-là. La chair humaine devait attendre de se faire déguster, car une longue série de révélation était sur le point de commencer.

La gérante du bar fit un signe de tête à Uta et commença enfin à parler.

« Yomo… Tu as raison, nous avons bien vu Kazu après sa fuite, on l'a un peu aidé à s'échapper en l'amenant en toute discrétion dans le vingt-quatrième arrondissement. Tu es content maintenant, tu as failli le tuer seulement pour entendre ça ?

\- Non… Ce… Ce que je veux c'est… Que vous me racontiez son enfance…

\- Uta et Kazu ont grandi ensemble tu le sais très bien, je ne vois pas ce que ça changera…

\- Dis-moi qui était… Son père… Le père de Kazu qui est-ce ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pourquoi tu veux sav… »

Uta s'était relevé, mettant sa main sur la bouche d'Itori pour la couper dans ses paroles. C'était à lui d'expliquer, c'était son enfance, leur enfance.

« Son père… C'est Aaron, l'ex-inspecteur du CCG. Mais écoute, tu dois savoir quelque chose de plus important. Les apparences sont trompeuse, Kazu n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- En réalité, il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne le laisse paraître… Sais-tu qu'elle âge à Aaron ?

\- Une bonne nonantaine d'année…

\- Donc Kazu en a une bonne septantaine, mais il n'en parait que trente et encore. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais il est parvenu à garder son apparence. Mais… Je sais qu'il est mourant, il doit se nourrir de goules pour survivre car il manque de cellules RC… C'est pour ça qu'on a plus de nouvelle… Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché Itori, mais je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes qu'il soit devenu cannibale…

\- Kazu, cannibale ? Non, c'est impossible »

Itori était sous le choc de cette révélation, elle qui avait pourtant tout fait pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle devait le révéler, peut-être devait-elle le dire à Ken ? Il court un grand danger désormais, Kazu pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autres, attraper Ken et le dévoré sans que personne n'ai vu quoi que ce soit. Elle s'adressa alors au borgne.

« Ken… Je… Tu devrais te cacher à partir de maintenant, ça risque d'être trop dangereux pour toi…

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que Kazu me veut…

\- Il ne te veut pas toi… Il veut ton œil…

\- Quoi ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Itori, qui se sentit soudainement fixée. Elle leur expliqua toute l'histoire, du moins celle qu'elle connaissait.

« Kazu est faible depuis quelque temps, il ralenti, devient moins fort. Mais la cause de tout ça vient tout simplement de ce qu'a volé Lize et je sais de quoi il s'agit…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu nous as caché la solution à notre problème depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Si tu veux que je le révèle maintenant, tu as intérêt à te taire ! Tout ce qu'il lui manque, c'est son deuxième œil bleu… Lize le lui a volé avant son entrée à Cochlea et Ken en a hérité. Mais il ne sait pas encore l'utiliser correctement, la preuve, son œil reste rouge…»

Mais comment Kazu allait récupérer cette œil ? C'était la question qui torturait l'esprit de tout le monde, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont en avance sur le CCG et ils pourront agir avant eux.

Itori continua son explication en disant que l'œil lui donnait une sorte de pouvoir d'immortalité, il pouvait aussi voir dans le futur et le kagune qu'il déployait était une sorte de combinaison de plusieurs types de Kagune. Mais, tout cela n'était possible que si il avait les deux yeux réunis, et cette goinfre de Lize le lui a volé, croyant que le pouvoir serait partagée, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Kazu n'a qu'une idée en tête, le retrouvée, quoi qu'il en coute. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de l'Antique, si il le récupérait, le pouvoir lui monterais à la tête et n'y Uta ni Itori ne pourrais y faire quelque chose.

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle en avait parlé avant qu'il ne devienne une goule de feu. Maintenant, le seul espoir est de caché Kaneki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement affaiblit.

« C'est horrible de penser comme ça ! Vous voulez attendre patiemment qu'il meurt par petit feu, c'est une goule et il est parmi nous, le meilleur moyen serait de lui rendre cette œil !

\- Mais tu es folle Itori ! Il a toujours préféré le pouvoir au reste et ça ne changera pas, il vaut mieux cacher Kaneki, c'est plus prudent pour la terre entière !

\- Mais tu exagère Yomo ! C'est mon ami et je ne te laisserais pas faire ça…

\- Tu préfères qu'on meurt tous et que ton ''ami'' règne seul sur une terre qu'il aura détruite ? »

Yomo et Itori n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, ne parvenant pas à trouver ce qu'il fallait faire. Laisser mourir Kazu où le laisser vivre avec la possibilité que le reste meurt. Pourtant la solution était évidente, mais Itori était certaine qu'il ne réagirait pas comme ça, après tout il n'est pas si mauvais. Mais, dans le bruit de la dispute, aucune des goules présentent dans l'appartement n'avaient entendu la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir. En effet, Seiko, la cliente d'Uta était là et avait vu toute la scène. L'artisan sortit alors de la boutique prenant la jeune femme, apeurée, dans ses bras.

« Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je… Je ne voulais pas écouter j'ai juste entendu des cris et de verre brisé… Je vous le promets, je venais juste voir l'avancement du masque… Ne me tuez pas»

Les blessures qui faisaient souffrir Uta ne s'étant toujours pas refermer lui donnait l'envie de mordre dans cette chair qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas elle. Surtout que la petite fille à laquelle il devait fabriquer un masque était présente, il descendit alors dans la boutique, tenant Seiko par la main, laissant ses amis se disputer chez lui.

« Vous… Vous ne nous dénoncez pas ?

\- Non… Je savais que vous étiez une goule mais… Je pensais que vous allez me dévorer en me voyant… Car moi je suis humaine…

\- Pourquoi vous aurais-je dévoré, j'ai déjà mangé… C-Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Je viens faire un masque ici par une goule car ma sœur en est une, elle est la seule goule de la famille, nous nous demandons comment c'est possible… »

Seiko sourit attrapant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Uta était surprit par cette révélation, lui qui croyait qu'elle les dénoncerait. Peut-être était-elle venue un peu tard le soir mais c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait être là, sans doute parce que c'était l'heure à laquelle la petite fille se nourrissait. Il lui donna alors un œil et à sa plus grande surprise, la petite fille apprécia.

* * *

Kazu avait replié son Kagune, fixant toujours l'homme qui était son père. Oui, qui était son père puisqu'il ne l'est plus.

Aaron suppliait son fils de ne pas l'achever, il croyait qu'il le sauvait des griffes du CCG mais il avait juste fait ça pour mieux pouvoir le tuer. L'erreur qu'il avait faite était de croire qu'Aaron resterait doux comme lorsqu'il était enfant, il croyait qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais Lize le savait et elle le lui avait dit.

« Kazu, je peux te révéler en secret ? Je suis ta sœur… »

* * *

 ***Coller une musique dramatique***

 **N'est-ce pas génial? :D Non, je ne suis pas du tout égocentrique, nan...**

 **Enfin bref! Avez-vous deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un deuxième œil bleu? Dites-le moi! :D**

 **Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire :) Surtout que j'écris aussi une autre fiction, qui n'a absolument rien avoir avec celle là, mais je la posterais sans doute sur un autres compte... :) Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre sortira le weekend prochain! :)**

 **Je vous dis, à bientôt pour la suite, car non, ce n'est pas finit! Salut! :D**

 **PS : J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes car je ne l'ai vérifié qu'une fois, si jamais il y en a beaucoup trop, avertissez moi que je recorrige :)  
**


	10. Chapter 8 - La soeur

**Hey! Voilà le chapitre 8! :D J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire... Je trouvais pas comment faire certain passage et j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois car je le trouvait un peu lourd...**

 **Mais le voili voulou! :D**

 _ **Et je dis merci à Shuneki3 pour ton énorme review qui m'a fait plaisir et qui m'a débloquer dans l'écriture de mon chapitre! :D**_

 _ **Bon... Je vais essayer de te répondre ici même si j'avoue que ça m'embête un peu de pas pouvoir le faire un MP mais tant pis! :))**_

 _ **Donc déjà, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant tes réflexions! xD C'est tellement vrai! :D En plus il y avait des trucs auquel je n'ai même pas pensé! Genre avec Luke Skywalker! x) Merci pour tout ce que t'a dit c'est génial :) (Mais je vais pas faire une brique ici pour répondre alors je sais c'est petit par rapport à toi! ^^)**_

 _ **Pour l'autre fiction c'est pas du tout en rapport avec Tokyo Ghoul, c'est plutôt sur Harry Potter (Lol) et je ne la poste pas encore parce que j'essaie de la faire plus longue que celle-ci, d'un peu changer le style d'écriture et d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour pas être à la bourre et en retard (comme celle-ci, parce que je rame enfaite...) Donc j'ai pas encore vraiment définit le titre non plus.. :)** _

_**Et Kazungers c'est pas mal xD On peut partir de là! ^^ Et comme une débile, j'ai vérifié l'orthographe de Kazungers parce que c'est souligné en rouge alors que ce mot n'existe même pas... Enfin maintenant si...**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de répondre parce que ça vas être long... Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D:D:D:D**_

 **Au programme, principalement, la révélation d'une bonne partie de la vie d'Aaron, rapprochement pour le couple SeikUta (Shuneki3, génie pour trouver des noms de couple...) et un petit peu de Ken, Yomo et CCG...**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 8 intitulé, La soeur...**

* * *

La décision était formel, Itori avait perdu, Yomo avait gagné, il cacherait Ken jusqu'à ce que Kazu s'affaiblisse totalement et meurt. C'était plutôt cruel mais Renji s'en fichait complètement, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, les nombreux meurtres, les enlèvements, les tortures, il le méritait.

En plus il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui le poussait à faire tout ça, pourtant l'Antique l'avait aidé pendant un moment, lorsqu'il était encore seul et perdu, débarquant dans le vingtième. Itori voulait que Kazu vienne et explique tout, ça pourrait peut-être changer le regard de Yomo à son égard.

Kaneki devait rester dans sa chambre à l'Antique et ne pas descendre pour travailler, tout cela était momentané bien sûr. Même si Kazu savait très bien où il se cachait, il ne pourrait pas entrer avec les goules travaillant là-bas ainsi que Yoshimura. Seul contre tous, c'était impossible sans ce deuxième œil.

Ken s'ennuyait tellement dans cette chambre, mais il ne se sentait pas seul, Toka lui rendait visite avec la petite Inami et lui apportait de la nourriture. Il avait l'impression d'être comme à l'intérieur d'une prison, plus confortable qu'a Cochlea mais le sentiment de ne pouvoir rien faire était bien présent. Pourquoi toujours lui ? Il n'était déjà pas très habitué à sa condition de goule, si en plus on lui annonçait qu'il avait quelque chose en plus et qu'une des plus dangereuses goules de la planète le voulait, rien n'allait s'arranger.

C'est alors que Yomo entra dans la boutique, il avait un autre plan.

« Écoutes, je sais que Itori n'approuvera pas du tout cette décision, mais si nous ne le faisons pas, Kazu risque de continuer à nous faire la misère encore longtemps… Je suppose que tu en a marre de rester enfermer ici ?

\- Oui quand même…

\- Donc, je suppose que tu es prêt à m'écouter ?

\- Absolument !

\- Je peux t'entraîner… A utiliser ton œil bleu.

\- Mais c'est inutile, seule il ne fonctionnera pas, Itori nous l'a dit !

\- Elle a dit que Lize n'avait pas su l'utiliser… Mais peut-être qu'elle n'était pas asser puissante…

\- Je ne suis que la moitié de Lize, comment je pourrais y arriver moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas la moitié de Lize, tu es le double de Lize, aie confiance en moi… Je saurais t'entraîner, quand tu seras prêt, tu affronteras Kazu et le détruira… Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'il continue à te pourchasser… Il est pire que Shu !

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt tentant… Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ?

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'il casse tout ce que Yoshimura à mit en place…

\- Très bien… On commence quand ? »

* * *

Kazu devait tuer son père, il le méritait, pour lui avoir caché tant de chose et pour avoir presque tout révéler au CCG. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Alors que la goule bleue discutait avec Lize pour savoir que faire, Aaron décida de tout lui raconter, il lui devait bien ça avant de mourir, de toute manière, a nonante ans, on a déjà bien fait sa vie.

Voici ce qu'il se passa septante ans auparavant…

 _Elle était là, étendue sur l'herbe. La jeune femme qu'il admirait depuis déjà une semaine, elle avait toujours les mêmes habitudes. Le mercredi elle sortait de chez elle vers neuf heures pour aller chercher un croissant et un café à côté du parc. Lorsqu'elle les avait terminés, elle se dirigeait vers le lac et se couchait dans l'herbe pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle restait là pendant une heure puis partait à la bibliothèque rendre le livre qu'elle avait emprunté la semaine avant et reprendre un nouveau._

 _Il le savait car il l'espionnait, il était tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où il avait mis les pieds à Tokyo. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans ce café et qu'il l'avais vu, avec ses manières._

 _Cela fait une semaine qu'il est là et c'est le moment parfait pour l'aborder, il doit juste attendre qu'elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque et il foncera malencontreusement dessus faisant tomber son livre qui, comme par hasard, est exactement le même que celui qu'elle a lu. Le plan est parfait !_

 _La jeune femme se lève enfin et tout se mit en marche, la collision frontale en face de la bibliothèque, le livre sur le sol, les excuses, l'aide pour se relever, l'implantation du regard dans celui de l'autre et l'exclamation de voir que le livre est le même que celui qu'elle ramène._

 _« Excusez-moi monsieur… Je… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…_

\- _Non… C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé… Vous vous êtes fait mal ?_

\- _Oh non, non ça ira merci ! Vous aimez cet auteur ?_

\- _Oui plutôt, je trouve que ses œuvres sont très bien imaginées…_

\- _Moi aussi ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu…_

\- _Non je suis européens mais j'ai déménagé ici… Ce pays est vraiment très beau ! »_

 _La jeune femme sourit et Aaron l'invita à la bibliothèque pour parler des livres, bien sûr, il n'y connaissait rien mais il avait pris soin de lire toute la bibliographie de l'auteur préféré de son amie. Elle ne remarqua rien de son ignorance._

 _« Au faites ! Je ne connais pas votre nom ?_

\- _Je m'appelle Aaron, j'ai vingt ans et vous ?_

\- _Lize, j'ai dix-neuf ans »_

 _Les deux nouveaux amis continuèrent à discuter déviant peu à peu la conversation à tout et n'importe quoi. Plus tard, Lize tomba amoureuse d'Aaron et quelques années après, ils emménagèrent ensemble et encore un peu après, ils eurent un petit garçon du nom de Kazu, c'était le bonheur même mieux ! Le paradis !_

 _Malheureusement, la vie n'est jamais entièrement rose, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle ! Pourquoi une goule devait elle la dévorée ? Elle était si jeune et si gentille… Aaron allait devoir élever cette enfant seul et continuer de progresser en tant qu'inspecteur du CCG. Il ne laissera jamais passer ça, il devait tuer les agresseurs de sa femme. Sa vie dégringolait de plus en plus, contrairement à son statut d'inspecteur. Il allait être bientôt nommé inspecteur en chef et dans une semaine, il formerait un jeune homme très doué sortant tout neuf de l'académie, Kureo Mado._

 _Son fils arriva à son troisième anniversaires, il se nourrissait déjà seul mais avalait sa nourriture très difficilement, au point de l'a vomir quelque seconde après l'avoir avalée. Les soupçons d'Aaron concernant la nature de Kazu grandissait. Il ne pouvait pas être une goule, pas avec des parents humains. Mais tous les jours il vomissait, tous les jours il le voyait baver devant les enfants avec lesquels il jouait, tous les jours il avait l'impression que son fils avait envie de le bouffer._

 _Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, prélever un peu d'ADN de Kazu et l'emmener discrètement au CCG pour l'analyser._

 _Le verdict tomba, test positif. Kazu était une goule. Mais alors cela veut dire que Lize lui mentait depuis le début, elle aussi était une goule… Peut-être avait-elle prévu de le dévoré lui aussi, peut-être était-ce un plan depuis le début. Impossible, pourquoi se serait-il marier alors…_

 _Aaron vouait une haine immense envers les goules depuis qu'elles avaient tués sa femme, mais maintenant qu'il savait que l'une d'elle lui avait mentis toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec une goule, plus jamais._

 _Une fois retourné chez lui, il entra dans la chambre de Kazu qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, il le porta et l'installa dans la voiture. Il démarra en direction du quatrième arrondissement et déposa le petit garçon dans un bâtiment abandonné. Il partit à toute vitesse, ne donnant aucune explication au petit._

 _Abandonner son enfant est quelque chose d'horrible… Il se dégoutait, peut-être ira-t-il le rechercher lorsque ses idées seraient plus claires._

 _Les années passèrent et Aaron regrettait, il était retourné dans le quatrième mais c'était trop tard, Kazu ne se souvenait plus de lui et n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre à connaître un humain. Maintenant il était dans une maison avec des parents, goule, adoptifs et un petit frère du nom d'Uta. Etonné tout de même qu'il ait changé de couleur d'yeux qui étaient brun avant et qui maintenant sont bleu mais aussi de sa petite taille et de son visage encore enfantin alors que cela fait vingt ans qu'il l'avait laissé là._

 _Il avait l'air de n'avoir que dix ans, mais à quoi bon essayer de comprendre, de toute manière il ne le reverrait plus jamais… Abandonnant toute ses tentatives, il repartit bredouille chez lui._

 _Mais une idée arriva net dans son esprit. L'ADN de Kazu… Il était toujours conserver au CCG et avec les nouvelles avancées technologiques, il pourrait créer un clone, même si il y avait des chances qu'il soit aussi une goule, tant pis, il garderait et aimerait cette enfant. Il en parla alors à une scientifique folle dans laquelle il avait placé une grande confiance… Et beaucoup d'espoir…_

 _« Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux créer une nouvelle goule ?_

\- _Exactement… Dit-il laissant un silence dans le laboratoire. Enfin non ! C'est plutôt un nouveau fils… Hum… Il doit ressembler exactement à celui que j'ai perdu, c'est vraiment très important…_

\- _Mmh… Mais… Attend une seconde… C'est génial ! Il faudra regarder comment évolue ta goule dans le monde des humains ! Qu'elle merveilleuse expérience ! »_

 _La folle… Heu… Scientifique, sautillait déjà partout dans son labo puis après avoir terminé de montrer sa joie, elle démarra enfin l'expérience. Toutes les manipulations se déroulèrent comme prévu, un embryon avait été créé. Mais quelque chose était étrange… C'était la copie parfaite de Kazu mais…_

 _« Aaron… Si ce n'est pas un garçon ça va quand même ?_

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _C'est une fille… Tu auras une fille… Comment tu vas l'appeler ?_

\- _Lize ! Je vais l'appeler Lize…_

\- _Joli… Vas falloir attendre une semaine et tu pourras venir la chercher ! Elle doit aller dans la couveuse… T'en a de la chance ! »_

 _La semaine après, il partit chercher son enfant et se promit de ne jamais l'abandonné, jamais…_

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, son père venait de tout lui raconter. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux… Cet homme l'avait abandonné…

« Kazu… Je pourrais savoir si tout se passait bien dans la famille d'Uta ? Comment les as-tu rencontrés ?

\- Dis-moi d'où vient cette œil bleu ?

\- Mais…

\- DIS-MOI D'OÙ VIENT CE PUTAIN D'ŒIL BLEU !

\- Il y a plusieurs hypothèses, mais une seule de plausible… Tes yeux ont été créés par le premier véritable amour entre un humain et une goule… Avant même Yoshimura…

\- Je suis… Le premier ?

\- Oui, je viens de te le dire…

\- Tu l'as dit à Lize ?

\- Que tu étais son frère ? Bien sûr, je lui ai dit lorsqu'elle a eu quinze ans !

\- Et à ce moment, tu savais déjà à propos de mon œil ?

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'enquêter la dessus et d'en parler à Lize, j'étais tellement fière…

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que je la rencontre lorsqu'elle atteint ses quinze ans ? Que comme par hasard elle s'intéresse à moi ? Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début, elle n'attendait que ça… Me voler mes pouvoirs…

\- Mais… Tu es parano enfaite…

\- Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle s'est rapprocher de moi et Uta… Elle est mon clone n'est-ce pas ? Mon objectif a souvent été de devenir le plus fort… Elle aussi… Et elle le pouvait grâce aux yeux ! C'est de ta faute… Tout est de ta faute...

Sur ces mots Kazu tomba à genoux sur le sol se tenant la tête entre les mains, Lize lui parlait encore…

« _Donne l'œil à Ken ! De toute façon, Yomo l'entraine, il te tuera et récupèrera ton œil… Je pourrais sortir et vivre à nouveau ! »_

* * *

Au CCG, c'est la panique totale, Aaron a disparu, Kazu aussi, les affaires sont dans un désordre pas possible, la fatigue se fait ressentir chez tout le monde et aucune enquête n'avance. Heureusement pour eux, beaucoup de goule ont arrêté leurs activités, notamment des goules rodant dans le vingtième, dévoré par Kazu, les quelques batailles dans le quatrième, puisque Renji est occupé à entrainer Kazu et donc plus du tout occupé à se battre avec Uta et les assauts du lapin envers le CCG ont cessé depuis quelque temps. Malheureusement, le gourmet continue ses réunions dinatoires et Kazu est excessivement imprévisible, ce qui a le don d'irriter Amon…

Mado attend l'amélioration de sa quinque pour pouvoir donner l'assaut sur le bunker tout en garantissent la sécurité d'Aaron. Aucun des membres du CCG n'est au courant pour l'œil bleu, ils pensent que Kazu est toujours aussi puissant que la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont affronté et il compte bien minimiser les dégâts.

Pendant ce temps-là, Renji initie Ken au combat tout en le forçant à sortir cette œil bleu. Il lui dit qu'il doit laisser Lize se propager en lui et il aura la maturité nécessaire à cette mission. Rien n'est simple.

* * *

Le masque de la petite fille est enfin terminé et Uta compte bien aller l'apporter en main propre à Seiko. Depuis quelque temps, il ressent le besoin de la voir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Enfin arrivé en face de chez elle, il toque nerveusement à la porte. Des copines il en avait déjà eu mais elle… C'était si différent. Personne ne lui ouvrit, il s'apprêtait à partir mais en se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Seiko.

« Bonjour... Hum, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Vous venez pour le masque ?

\- Salut, oui ! Ta petite sœur n'est pas là ? J'ai des yeux pour elle…

\- C'est gentil ! Je viens de la conduire à l'école…

\- Ben tiens, je te donne tout ça, content de t'avoir vu salut ! »

Seiko étonné de se départ précipité se retourna voyant Uta s'éloigner… Elle crut voir aussi qu'il était devenu tout rouge et qu'il n'avait pas très envie qu'on le voit tout timide comme ça.

« A midi je vais à l'Antique, tu veux venir me rejoindre ? Cria-t-elle à Uta qui était à l'autre bout de la rue. »

Il s'arrêta, plutôt satisfait de la proposition qui s'offrait à lui. Pas de gaffe cette fois… Il se retourna, se sentant soulagé et ayant rattrapé une couleur de peau normal et lui dit avec un clin d'œil sur le visage…

« Pourquoi pas ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »

* * *

 **Voili, voulou! :D J'suis contente il est presque aussi long que le précédent, moi qui croyait que ça serait provisoire, ben non enfaite! :D J'essayerais d'en faire des comme ça un peu plus souvent! :))**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de la vie de Aaron? Kazu devrais t-il le tuer? Et Lize qui compte bien se servir de Ken pour récupérer l'œil, Yomo se rendra t-il compte qu'elle y arrivera si il entraine Ken?**

 **Donner moi votre avis en Review! :D**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 9! :D**


	11. Chapter 9 - Rendez-vous

**Salut! :D Voici le chapitre 9 de la fiction, personnellement, ce n'est pas mon préféré... J'ai eu un peu dur à l'écrire parce que je n'arrivais pas à être clair dedans... -" Il est un peu plus court que le précédent! :)**

 **Du coup bonne lecture! :D (En espérant qu'il vous plaira! ^^)**

* * *

Uta se préparait dans sa salle de bain, mettra-t-il un bonnet ? Quel piercing changera-t-il ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il est en retard sans lui dire qu'il se faisait simplement beau pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, c'était ridicule.

Seiko était assise sur une chaise à l'Antique et attendait impatiemment Uta, en fixant la porte. Sa petite sœur l'aimait beaucoup, il avait était gentil avec elle lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Elle se souvenait du moment où ils sont descendu dans la boutique après la bataille qui opposait Uta et Yomo, quand il a donné un œil à sa petite sœur et qu'elle l'avait apprécié, elle avait remarqué sa blessure et savait qu'il avait besoin de chair humaine.

Ils sont alors parti chasser tous les trois, pendant la nuit, enfin, chasser était un grand mot, plutôt cueillir. Comme tous les mois, Seiko et Aoko, la sœur, partait là où certaine personne se jetaient, c'est-à-dire au même endroit que l'Antique, pour récupérer la nourriture dont les goules avait besoin. Aoko, étant incapable de chasser à son âge, pouvait compter sur sa sœur qui n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains pour lui donner à manger.

Mais ce jour-là, des goules qui avaient fui le 24eme arrondissement, à cause de la présence de Kazu, cherchaient à se nourrir dans un autre territoire et malheureusement pour Seiko, elles avaient senti son odeur et voulaient la dévorer. C'était sans compter sur Uta qui l'avait défendue malgré ses blessures et qui avait réussi à faire fuir ces goules.

Ils s'étaient écroulés de fatigue sur le sol, inconscient. Seiko et Aoko l'avait nourrit et ramené chez elles pour lui laisser l'occasion de se reposer. Elle se souvient qu'il avait étonné qu'aucuns parents ne soient chez eux. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi, mais pensait à le faire lorsqu'il viendrait.

Uta courait dans la rue, elle était peut-être déjà repartie, une demi-heure de retard, c'est impardonnable…

Il arriva dans la rue de l'Antique et poussa la porte, il vit la jeune fille l'attendre et fila à toute vitesse s'assoir devant elle. Il était tout rouge et très essoufflé, il n'avait fait que courir depuis sa sortie de chez lui.

« Salut ! Tu veux à boire ? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de t'offrir un verre… Mais, tu en a déjà pris un ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir attendu j'avais soif ! Répondit-elle.

\- Non, c'est de ma faute, je suis arrivé très en retard, je te le payerais ! Insistait-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour la dernière fois, tu sais…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, ça vas mieux ?

\- Oui, beaucoup ! Il suffit juste de manger pour que les blessures partent. »

Toka, qui était de service, prenait un malin plaisir à venir les déranger, une goule avec une humaine, qui connaissait leur nature en plus ! Elle allait sans aucun doute les dénoncer.

« J'te serre quelque chose Uta ? Demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à Seiko.

\- Oui, deux café !

\- Ok, tu devrais faire gaffe à cette fille, maintenant elle te connaît… Dit-elle, sèchement. Je vais être obligé d'agir si jamais elle te dénonce… »

Uta se sentait mal à l'aise des dires de son amie, il regarda Seiko et la rassura, que tant qu'il serait là, aucune goule ne lui ferait du mal, ni aucun humain d'ailleurs. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle avait l'air un peu triste et perdue dans ses pensées.

« Uta ? Dit-elle. Tu te souviens, quand tu es venu à la maison, tu m'as demandé où était mes parents ? Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce qu'Aoko était là, mais maintenant je peux...

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Ils sont mort, ma sœur les a tué, sans le vouloir. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était une goule et elle a eu faim. Elles les a tous les deux dévoré…

\- Mais… Elle était encore petite pourtant…

\- Elle n'en était pas consciente, cela faisait sûrement plusieurs jours voir semaine qu'elle n'avait plus rien avalée… Elle ne s'en souvient plus, c'était un choc beaucoup trop violent…

\- C'est compréhensible, toi tu étais où pendant ce temps-là ?

\- A l'école, je n'ai rien vu venir, c'est quand je suis rentrée le soir que je l'ai vue en pleure prêt de maman et papa. Je l'ai emmené hors de cette maison et suis allée au parc, quand elle s'est réveillé le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien…

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de m'en foutre car ce n'est pas le cas mais… C'est impossible qu'une goule naisse de deux humains, est tu sûr que tes parents ne sois pas des goules, ou au moins ta mère ?

\- J'en suis plus que sûre ! Elle se nourrissait correctement, ne vomissait rien, ne semblait pas tomber malade, je peux l'assurer, tout comme mon père… Ils étaient bien humain… »

La tatoué était plutôt abasourdi après cette révélation, pauvre Seiko, elle qui se souvenait, devait avoir très mal… Comment pouvait-elle apprécier sa présence alors qu'une goule avait tué ses parents. Elle continua sa phrase, comme pour répondre à sa question.

« Toi, tu es différent, tu peux parfaitement te contrôler… Et puis maintenant, Aoko sait se nourrir correctement… Je pense qu'elle sera contente de pouvoir parler un peu avec quelqu'un comme elle … Elle doit avoir difficile de n'être qu'avec des humains… »

Il était impressionné, elle faisait vraiment tout pour le bien de sa sœur, elle est vraiment admirable… A ce moment, Yomo entra dans le café, quand il aperçut Uta, il le regarda d'un air accusateur, puis son regard dériva sur Seiko, il la détailla un instant puis détourna le regard en partant rapidement en direction de la chambre de Ken, c'était l'heure de son entraînement.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent là où se trouvait la réserve de nourriture, ils seraient tranquille pour s'entraîner.

« Écoutes Ken, tu le sais, Kazu est bien plus puissant que toi, même si son état se dégrade, si tu n'es pas capable de me battre, tu n'arriveras pas à suivre Kazu. Rappelle-toi, laisse Lize te parler, ne la bloque pas, fait sortir cette œil bleu et attaque moi ! »

Il voulait bien faire sortir l'œil, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Ils savaient que Yomo voulait qu'il tue Kazu, et il savait aussi qu'il était obligé de le faire avant que Kazu ne l'attrape lui. Il chercha au plus profond de lui cette voix… Celle de Lize…

« Lize ? Lize ? Est-ce que tu m'entends… Lize ?

\- _Ken, que me veux-tu ?_

\- J'ai besoin que tu me prête un peu de ta puissance, tu vois ce qu'est l'œil bleu ? Celui de Kazu, et bien je l'ai, grâce à toi…

\- _Je le sais mon ange… Malheureusement, si tu veux que je t'aide, tu devrais y laisser du tiens… Je veux que tu dévore une goule, et seulement là, j'aurais la certitude que je pourrais te donner mes pouvoirs et que tu les utiliseras correctement… Un peu comme si on faisait un serment… Alors ?_

\- Mais… Lize, c'est du cannibalisme !

\- _Tu crois que Kazu a autant chicané ? Il est une goule de feu, lui… Si tu veux le battre, tu devras en faire autant, si tu ne goûtes pas à une goule, il restera supérieur à toi ! Même si tu maîtrise l'œil… Tu dois le tuer… Rappelle t'en… TU DOIS LE TUER ! »_

Ken hurla et tomba à genoux sur le sol, il avait mal à la tête, beaucoup trop mal… Mais il devait le faire… Pour la survie du monde… Renji s'approcha de lui, le relevant.

« Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu battras Kazu ! Retournes prêt de Lize, parle lui !

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! Je dois dévorer une goule… Je dois devenir une goule de feu pour qu'elle me donne ses pouvoirs…

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire, pour tuer Kazu… »

Yomo hésitait, il voulait le tuer mais pas au point de dévoré un dès leur… Mais en y repensant, une vie valait-elle mieux que celle de beaucoup d'autres ? Il ne suffisait que d'une seule goule… Pourquoi pas en attraper une dérangeante… Uta, par exemple ?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils sont sortis du café et Seiko doit aller rechercher Aoko à l'école.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? Proposa Uta. Comme ça je pourrais lui donner son masque.

\- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée »

Ensemble ils allèrent jusqu'à l'école où ils attendaient la petite fille. Elle franchit la porte en sautillant après avoir dit au revoir à ses amies.

Uta se souvenait, quand il était petit, ses parents ne le laissaient pas aller dans des écoles avec des humains, de peur qu'il ne dévore quelqu'un. Ils lui donnaient cours avec Kazu à la maison et ne les laissait pas approcher les humains, de peur que quelqu'un découvre leur vrai nature.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bunker…

« Kazu, tu devrais te calmer… Excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonné… S'il te plait ne me dévore pas…

\- Et pourquoi ? Comme tu le dis si bien tu m'as abandonné… Tu n'as jamais été mon père ! »

Kazu sauta sur Aaron mais sa course fut stopper net par une quinque du nom de Kura, celle de Kureo Mado…

« Tu devrais te faire plus discret Kazu, revenir sur tes pas n'est pas ton plan le plus ingénieux, nous avons eu plutôt facile à te retrouver… »

Mado était suivit d'Amon, derrière eux se trouvait toute une brigade du CCG et Juuzou faisait partie des rangs. Il était même tout devant, très fier avec sa nouvelle quinque !

« Tu ne m'échappera pas… »

Kazu s'envola avec l'aide de son kagune ailé et écarta tous les gardes grâce à sa vitesse folle. La brigade voulait courir après lui, mais Mado les stoppa.

« N'y aller pas, ça serait se fatiguer pour rien… J'ai le pressentiment qu'il n'ira pas bien loin, c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit… »

* * *

Yomo attendait qu'Uta sorte de la maison de Seiko, depuis qu'il était rentré avec la petite fille, il était poster devant entrain de toute scruter.

Par quel moyen allait-il obliger Ken à manger Uta ? Peut-être en le découpant un morceau… Mais ! C'est horrible de penser ça, cette histoire le rendait fou, il était tellement aveuglé par sa haine envers Kazu qu'il en perdait la raison, il n'allait quand même pas s'attaquer à lui…

Pourquoi pas une proie plus facile… Peut-être Aoko… Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis le temps. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, le jour de sa naissance. Mais cette saloperie de goule bleue l'avait éloigné d'elle en s'accaparant des territoires et en l'obligeant à aller toujours plus loin pour trouver un nouveau garde-manger… A force de s'éloigner de sa famille, sa femme avait trouvé un nouveau mari qui avait déjà une petite fille du nom de Seiko.

Il l'avait rapidement oublié et Aoko ne savait pas qui était réellement son père, de toute façon, personne ne savait, il pouvait très bien la tuer elle… Il vit Uta sortir de la maison et Aoko qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main… Ce tatoué lui volait même sa fille… Décidément il détestait tout ce qui était proche de Kazu… Pas étonnant qu'il soit ami.

Il s'envola à toute vitesse attrapant la petite fille au passage. Uta se retourna et rejoignit Seiko. Malheureusement, il ne voyait déjà plus le kidnappeur et ne savait pas du tout où il allait…

Uta avait tout de même un flair et essayait de retracer la route de la petite fille, il courut dans les ruelles avec Seiko, essayant de les rattraper. Mais Yomo avait beaucoup trop d'avance sur eux, Seiko s'écroula au sol, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant en lui promettant qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver, Seiko s'accrochait à son pull sans vouloir s'en détacher, plus jamais. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sentant le pouce d'Uta essuyer ses larmes.

« On la retrouvera, je te le promet… Murmura-t-il. Je te le jure… »

Du côté de Yomo, il était arrivé prêt de Ken et déposé la petite fille, inconsciente sur le sol.

« Mais je ne vais quand même pas manger une enfant… Et ses parents ? Sa famille ?

\- Elle n'en a plus ! Fait ce que je te dis, manges-là !

\- Mais… Yomo… Elle n'a même pas huit ans… »

Kaneki regarda la petite fille un instant et lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec celui qui l'entrainait, il regarda Yomo, puis Aoko en alternance. Il se faisait des idées, il lisait beaucoup trop d'histoire, il ne se ressemble pas du tout...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'a mangerait pas… Jamais !

« La mort d'une petite fille est-elle plus importante que la mort de Kazu?

\- Non… Seulement la vie d'un innocent, et cette fille est innocente…

\- Tu crois que Kazu l'est ? Si seulement tu savais… Tout le mal qu'il a fait… Mange-là Ken… Dévore-là… Tues-là… S'il te plait… Fait-ce que je te dis… »

* * *

 **Alors voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre 10 intitulé Rendez-vous! :)**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review! :D**

 **J'espère avoir été clair sur le fait que Yomo soit le père de la petite Aoko?^^**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 11! :D**


	12. Chapter 10 - Bataille finale

**Salut à tous! On se retrouve pour l'avant dernier poste concernant cette fanfiction sur Tokyo Ghoul! :) Waaaaw j'ai réussis à la terminée! :D**

 **Ce chapitre est intitulé : Bataille Final...**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, merci pour les review, les views, les visitors, pour tout! :D**

 **C'est ma deuxième fanfiction (avec des chapitres parce que j'ai fait des OS) et j'en suis plus satisfaite que le première, c'est bon signe non? ^^**

 **Du coup, bonne lecture! Et rendez-vous en-bas, j'ai un petit truc à dire! :D**

* * *

« Je ne la mangerais pas ! Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autres ?

\- Parce qu'elle me rappelle tellement de mauvaises choses… Cette petite fille qui a été éloigné de moi à cause de Kazu… Elle a les yeux de sa mère… Elle me la rappelle tellement… Dévoila-t-il en tombant à genoux sur le sol. Manges-là… Vas-y…

\- Yomo… Pourquoi ? »

Une aura rouge se mit à entourer Renji et son kagune sorti de son dos, s'il ne voulait pas la mangé de son plein grès… Alors il devait le forcer ! Il s'envola et frappa Ken au visage.

Celui-ci n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, tomba de douleur au sol. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'il devait la mangé, jamais il n'avait vu Yomo autant en colère. Mais c'était immorale, il n'y toucherait pas même s'il devait y laisser sa vie et tant pis pour Kazu.

Il déploya son Kagune et à la plus grande surprise de Yomo, celui-ci était bleu… Il l'avait fait, il avait réussi à contrôler son œil.

« _C'est bien Ken… Tu t'es hissé au rang de Kazu…_

\- Lize ? Tu m'as donné ta force ?

\- _Non… Tu l'as trouvée toi-même en luttant pour ce en quoi tu crois, tues-le !_

\- Quoi ? Aaaaaaaaah ! »

Ken hurla de douleur, quelque chose d'anormal se passait et Renji en était parfaitement conscient. Il voyait Kaneki se tordre devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fonce dessus à toute vitesse, lui détruisant ses ailes.

« Je te croyais plus résistant… Yomo… »

Il l'attrapa par la jambe et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui avant de le lâcher et de le laisser finir sa course la tête encastrée dans un mur. Il saisit Aoko et s'envola en direction du vingt-quatrième arrondissement.

Yomo n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Ni ses oreilles… Ken n'aurait jamais été capable de s'attaquer à lui de la sorte… Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ça, Lize avait pris possession de son corps avec l'aide de l'œil bleu et partait à la recherche de Kazu afin de lui voler le second, comment en était-il sûr ? Sa voix… Ken avait la voix de Lize.

Il sentit une pression sur ses épaules et quatre mains le tirer vers l'arrière, lorsqu'il fut assis sur le sol, il vit Uta accompagné de Seiko qui avait les yeux extrêmement rouges.

Uta l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le secoua en hurlant :

« Ou est-elle ?! Ou est Aoko ?

\- Lize… Lize…

\- Parle ! Quoi Lize ? Elle est morte ! »

Seiko demanda à Uta de lâcher Yomo puis elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Je te reconnais… Dit-elle en arborant un petit sourire. Tu es le véritable père de ma petite sœur… »

La jeune femme sorti une boite de son sac qui contenait les yeux qu'Uta voulait offrir à la petite Aoko, elle en donna quelques-uns au blesser qui dut faire un énorme effort pour les avaler. Après s'être légèrement remit de ses blessures, il leur expliqua toute la situation.

« Il faut y aller immédiatement… Lize ne va pas tarder à retrouver Kazu et si elle veut retrouver des forces, elle n'hésitera pas à manger une goule… »

Sur ces mots, ils partirent tous en direction du vingt-quatrième arrondissement. Uta avait refusé que Seiko vienne de peur qu'elle ne se tue mais sous les insistances de celle-ci qui voulait absolument retrouver sa petite sœur, il céda.

* * *

Elle était secoué dans tous les sens, le vent venait lui mettre ses cheveux en face des yeux, elle avait mal au dos… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de la déposer sur un sol gelé et s'approchait beaucoup trop dangereusement d'elle, elle allait la dévorer…

Elle voyait son ombre sur le mur en face d'elle, ça s'approchait beaucoup trop et Aoko était trop faible pour se lever et lui échappé alors que la personne se penchait pour la mordre dans le cou, une autres ombre arriva.

« Kazu ? Je vois que tu m'as retrouvée !

\- Comment j'aurais pu te rater, Lize, même si ton camouflage est plutôt réussi, je te repère grâce à l'œil…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber car moi aussi je te cherchais… C'est ta dernière bataille Kazu…

\- Où peut-être serait-ce la tienne ? »

Lize lui sauta dessus essayant de lui arracher la tête, mais ce fût sans succès. La goule bleue se défit de son emprise et lui envoya quelques projectiles qui fussent évité. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'avait blessé l'autre. Plus il se battait et plus il s'éloignait d'Aoko, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Elle entendait les bruits des coups de poing et des coups de pied, elle voyait les lueurs bleues des deux kagune et sentait l'odeur du sang qui commençait à couler.

Elle sentait aussi des tremblements au sol, comme des humains qui couraient pour sauver leur peau. Elle allait s'évanouir quand elle sentit les mains de sa sœur qui l'avait enfin retrouvée. Elle la serrait dans ses bras, voyant de plus en plus trouble et s'évanouit entre de bonne main. Elles restèrent la toute les deux laissant Renji et Uta suivre les deux goules ennemies qui s'approchait beaucoup trop du vingt-quatrième.

Malheureusement pour eux, Mado les y attendait toujours, son intuition avait toujours raison, il avait senti que Kazu n'irait pas loin. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir les deux auras bleues qui se bagarraient à plusieurs mètres de lui. C'était l'occasion de pouvoir tué deux puissantes goules en même temps. Enfin plutôt trois, avec Ken, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était possédé…

Il fit signe à sa brigade de préparer les armes et d'être prêt à tirer sur les goules.

Quelques instants après elles se retrouvèrent enfin dans le 24eme mais durent se séparer fasse à l'avalanche de tir qui tombait sur eux. Ils devaient s'unir juste le temps de les tuer.

Mado avait sorti sa Quinque et partait attaquer Kazu pendant qu'Amon s'occupait de Lize.

Il s'élança avec sa quinque et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Kazu, son heure était arrivée. Mais Aaron s'interposa, faisait rater l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu ne tueras pas mon fils…

\- Ton fils ? Tu… Quoi ? »

Mado prit le fusil qu'il avait dans le dos et tira dans la tête d'Aaron, qui s'écroula, mort, sur le sol.

« Traitre ! »

Il repartit à la poursuite de Kazu, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'arrondissement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lize faisait tout son possible pour se défaire d'Amon. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'Uta et Renji viendraient l'aidé dans sa tâche.

Ils étaient quatre goules contre trois-cent soldats. Cette guerre faisait penser à celle qui avait été menée il y a dix ans par Aaron, la guerre où Lize avait volé un œil à Kazu.

Ils réussirent à semer Amon, tuèrent quelques soldat et Uta et Renji se mirent à poursuivre Lize qui, elle-même, poursuivait Kazu.

Mado essayait à tout prix de planter sa quinque dans le ventre de Kazu, ne voulant pas détruire son appendice afin de préserver son Kagune. Il s'affaiblissait et ça, il le voyait très bien.

Lize profita qu'Uta et Renji n'avait pas réussi à la suivre et qu'aucun d'entre Mado et Kazu ne sachent qu'elle était présente pour s'approcher au plus près d'eux et les embrocher avec son Kagune. Mado mourut sur le coup, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la goule bleue.

Elle les écrasa contre le sol et les envoya valser dans tous les coins. L'un n'était plus qu'une bouillie humaine et l'autre, essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Dans un dernier espoir, Kazu envoya des projectiles à Lize qui tomba immédiatement sur le sol : Il avait visé l'appendice.

Le kagune disparu et les deux goules gisaient dans le sang, sur le sol. Uta arriva en premier, se dirigeant vers Kazu. Il le regarda, lui promettant qu'il ne mourra pas, qu'il s'occuperait de lui.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, il était trop faible désormais… Il le remercia de l'avoir trouvé lorsqu'il était petit et d'avoir toujours été là pour lui. Ses cheveux se firent blancs et des rides commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage, il avait un trou au niveau de l'œil gauche, seul un œil était présent sur son visage désormais. Il s'en alla dans un dernier remerciement à son ami, son presque-frère, Uta.

Renji posa sa main sur l'épaule du tatoué pour le soutenir. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si Lize était toujours dans le corps de Ken.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent un trou au niveau de l'œil droit de Ken. Il était encore vivant, mais Lize était bien morte. Renji le prit dans ses bras et sorti du vingt-quatrième.

Ils croisèrent Amon qui courrait en direction de Mado, c'était finis, la guerre était terminée et pourquoi ? Personne n'avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Lize et Kazu s'était entre-tué, les yeux avait disparu, des innocents avaient été tué et tout ça pour rien… Juste pour une histoire de vol et de vengeance… Ca n'avait pas de sens…

Ils retrouvèrent Seiko et Aoko et partirent soigné Ken à l'Antique…

Uta s'était isolé sur une table de l'Antique, perdu dans ses pensées et voyant les autres tourner autour de Ken pour le soigner… Quelle fin nulle pour quelqu'un d'aussi bien de Kazu… Il se rappelait de tous ces moments passé ensemble.

Seiko était venue s'assoir à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, un jour… Uta lui expliquera toute cette amitié avec Kazu… Un jour elle saura…

* * *

 **Voili, voulou! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop embrouiller pendant la bataille :/ Si jamais y'a des conseils, les reviews sont faites pour ça et pour que vous me donnez votre avis! :D**

 **Alors! Je n'ai pas tout posté, j'ai préparer un petit épilogue qui contient la rencontre entre Uta et Kazu, je ne vais pas la poster maintenant tout de suite mais très certainement dans le courant de la semaine pour que j'aie le temps de bien vérifier les fautes et voir si il y'a des incohérences ou pas.. :)**

 **J'espère que ma fiction vous aura plu, à très bientôt pour... _l'ultime_ chapitre! :D**


	13. Chapitre final - Uta et kazu

**Coucou! Voici le dernier poste de la fiction, la vengeance de Kazu...**

 **Elle raconte l'histoire de la rencontre d'Uta et Kazu ainsi qu'une toute petite fin avec Seiko et Uta! :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu et on se retrouve tout en-bas! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Épilogue : Uta et Kazu

 _« Kazu, je pourrais savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontré toi et Uta ? Demanda Aaron à son fils. »_

 _Il ne se souvenait pas du tout début, il était beaucoup trop petit. Il se rappelle juste qu'un jour, des parents qui n'était pas les siens, l'avait abandonné à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il subissait ça car il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'Aaron._

 _Cette seconde famille lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait le chercher le soir, qu'il devait rester sur ce bâtiment abandonné et s'assoir sur les débris. Ce qu'il fit sagement._

 _Il était midi, il commençait à avoir très faim, ces « parents » ne lui avaient même pas donné à manger. Lui-même ne savait toujours pas qu'il était une goule et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents lui avait dit de rester là, seul._

 _Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, toujours rien, toujours faim…_

 _Il était seize heure, il s'était endormit sur la pierre. Son crane était brûlant à cause du soleil qui lui tapait au visage… Le temps était long… Trop long… Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était assis là… Il savait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui n'a que sept ans alors qu'il est persuadé d'en avoir beaucoup plus, comme si son métabolisme ne grandissait pas en même temps que tout le monde. Son mental non plus d'ailleurs, il restait un enfant malgré qu'il soit né il y a plus de vingt ans… Mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte…_

 _Il était dix-huit heure, toujours personne à l'horizon, il avait attendu toute la journée et avait promis de ne pas bouger, les crampes au ventre se faisaient de plus en plus intense et il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir._

 _Il était vingt-deux heures, somnolent, les yeux mi-clos, il décida de se coucher une seconde fois sur cette pierre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne reviendront jamais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, il sentit une petite main sur son épaule. Serait-ce possible ? Il s'était trompé ? Il ouvrit les yeux, impatient de voir qui venait le chercher puis il vit un petit garçon de huit ans, les yeux rouge et du sang autour de la bouche, en train de le regarder fixement._

 _« Maman ! Hurla-t-il »_

 _Elle arriva écartant son enfant de Kazu et s'agenouillant à côté de lui._

 _« Tu es une goule ?_

\- _Nan !_

\- _Pourquoi sens-tu cette odeur alors ?_

\- _Quelle odeur ?_

\- _L'odeur d'une goule…_

\- _Impossible !_

\- _Ah bon… Tu as faim ?_

\- _Oui ! »_

 _La mère prit la main de la personne qu'elle venait de tuer avec son fils et la tendit généreusement à Kazu, celui-ci détourna le regard, refusant de manger de l'humain._

 _« Beurk ! Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas une goule…_

\- _Alors viens, je vais te cuisiner quelque chose, tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul ici…_

\- _Mon papa m'a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher ce soir… Et ce soir c'est maintenant ! »_

 _Elle recula, connaissant ce discours, elle savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher, c'est toujours comme ça, les gens adopte des enfants puis lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont des goules, les rejettent et les laissent mourir de faim._

 _« Eh bien, tu peux attendre au chaud dans une maison ? On préviendra ton papa, dit-elle habilement. »_

 _Le petit garçon la suivit tout en parlant à Uta, ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien, il faut dire que le courant était bien passé._

 _Une fois rentré, la maman prépara a mangé pour Kazu, de la nourriture humaine bien-sûr, lorsqu'il la mit en bouche, il ne tarda pas à la recracher, ça avait un goût de pneu usé et de grenouille écrasée…_

 _Uta lui tendit alors la main, pas la sienne, celle qu'il avait coupé à quelqu'un et Kazu en mordit le doigt, le goût était plus acceptable, un peu comme des frites au Ketchup… C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'a su, il était bel et bien une goule et ceux qui l'avaient abandonné le savaient… Il détestait les humains, plus que tout, eux et leur racisme anti-goule ! Si seulement un jour il pouvait tous les tuer…_

 _Les deux presque-frère grandirent ensemble dans cette maison, ils avaient maintenant douze ans, alors que Kazu avait terminé ses devoirs avant Uta, il décida de sortir faire un tour tout seul._

 _Sur son chemin il croisa un homme, celui-ci se présenta à la goule sous le prénom d'Aaron. Il lui demanda où était sa maison et s'il pouvait parler avec, mais Kazu refusa de lui dévoiler, lui disant qu'aucun humain n'avait le droit de mériter son attention et qu'il ne savait pas comment il connaissait son statut de goule mais que si jamais ça s'ébruitait, il n'hésiterait pas à le dévoré avec son frère, Uta._

 _Aaron s'en alla alors, déçu mais sachant qu'il ne le suivrait pas, que c'était trop tard._

 _Quelques années après, ils avaient désormais dix-huit ans et Uta s'était plutôt amélioré dans le domaine artistique, celui-ci faisait des masques et les donnait aux goules du vingtième arrondissement, il y avait un très bon café là-bas, il ne se rappelait jamais vraiment du nom, c'était l'Antique où quelque chose comme ça… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autres goules, il y en avait une nouvelle dans le vingtième qui passait son temps à leur chercher misère, de toute façon, depuis qu'ils ont rencontré Lize, il n'ose plus vraiment s'approcher…_

 _Lize est arrivé dans l'arrondissement sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle avait expliqué qu'elle était partie de chez elle car elle ne supportait plus la présence d'humain, sauf pour les dévoré, bien-sûr… Cette révélation la plutôt bien rapprocher de Kazu. Uta trouvait même qu'il se ressemblait beaucoup moralement, beaucoup trop même, on aurait dit des jumeaux !_

 _Kazu restait beaucoup avec Lize et ne prenait plus vraiment le temps d'aider Uta dans ses masques, celui, qui pût se consacrer plus à un travail, décida d'acheter un terrain et d'y construire sa boutique, peut-être un jour réalisera-t-il son rêve ?_

Que de beaux souvenirs… Pensa-t-il.

Alors que tout le monde se pressait autour de Ken pour le soigner, Uta s'était isolé, assis sur une table, perdu dans ses pensées. Seiko s'assit à ses côté, compatissante.

« Il va me manquer… Beaucoup…

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment partit… Il restera dans ton cœur et dans ta tête ! »

Face à cette remarque plutôt enfantine, Uta la prit dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

« Tu sais, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé quand nous étions petit. Il était assis sur les débris d'un bâtiment en ruine un soir que je chassais avec ma maman… Je lui ai parlé et on l'a invité chez nous, il n'ait jamais reparti ! Et, tu sais ce qu'est devenu ce bâtiment en ruine ?

\- Non, qu'est-il devenu ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Ma boutique de masque ! Nous l'avons construit ensemble lorsque j'ai eu asser d'argent pour l'acheter… »

Uta prit le visage de Seiko en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait perdu Kazu… Mais Seiko avait raison, il ne partait pas vraiment… Il restait dans son cœur et jamais rien ne s'effacera…

Voilà, c'était l'histoire de Kazu, une goule qui était beaucoup trop égoïste pour se rendre compte que la vengeance n'était pas le plus important, qu'il fallait tout simplement s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un était là pour lui. S'il avait suivi Uta, au lieu de chercher Lize, il ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est mais on referait le monde avec des ''Si''…

C'était tout simplement l'histoire d'une goule qui se trompait de bataille…

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou! :D Je ne suis pas très doué pour les fin.. :/  
**

 **En tout cas voilà! Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows, les visitors, les views enfin tout! :D**

 **Je pars écrire quelque chose sur Harry Potter parce que j'en meurt d'envie! Contrairement à ce que je voulais faire au départ, je posterais cette fiction sur ce compte! :) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'attends d'avoir quelque chapitre d'avance pour par ramer comme une débile chaque semaine.. Héhé...**

 **En tout cas REMERCI! Contente que vous ayez lu et je vous dis, à bientôt! :D:D:D:D**


End file.
